Masa Depan!
by ShapeShiffter365
Summary: [Completed] Mangekyo Sharingan. Sebuah teknik spesial dari salah satu doujutsu terkuat itu mengakibatkan Madara dan Hashirama muda terdampar di masa depan, tepatnya saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 sedang berlangsung. Sebuah petualangan penuh hal tak terduga telah menanti mereka di depan sana. Last Chapter Up! "Sayonara" (Warning: Bromance/slash-ish, few possible OOC!Chara)
1. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

"Trank!"

"Sriing!"

Suara dua bilah senjata yang saling beradu terdengar jelas dalam peperangan itu.

Kalian benar, ini peperangan. Namun hal ini terjadi jauh sebelum Konoha dan desa-desa ninja lainnya dibentuk, lebih tepatnya saat sang calon Shodaime Hokage dan rivalnya masih berumur 15 tahun.

"Katon: goukakyu no jutsu!"

Bola api yang ukurannya jauh dari rata-rata itu tercipta saat Madara menyebutkan jutsunya.

"Doton: douryuheki!" ucap bersamaan beberapa orang dari klan Senju.

Seketika itu juga tembok tanah menjulang tinggi sehingga dapat menahan jutsu api yang dikeluarkan Madara.

"Hashirama!" teriak Madara pada musuh -mantan sahabat-nya itu. Ia geram karena sejak tadi Hashirama tak melawan serangannya.

"Madara! Haruskah kita seperti ini? Bagaimana tentang perdamaian yang dari dulu kita impi-impikan?" Tanya Hashirama.

Hashirama keluar dari area pertarungan itu, yang tentunya langsung disusul oleh Madara.

"Apa gunanya perdamaian saat klanmu membunuh semua keluargaku?!" teriak madara dengan tatapan benci. Sharingan tiga tomoenya aktif. Mereka tiba di tepi sebuah tebing.

Hashirama sejenak tak dapat membalas ucapan Madara. Namun, sebelum Madara melontarkan jutsunya lagi Hashirama kembali berkata.

"Kau benar, tapi semua itu bukanlah kehendakku."

"Bukan kehendakmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Izuna?! Adikmu yang membunuhnya!" teriak Madara lagi.

Hashirama menatap sedih Madara.

"Bagaimana jika kau ada di sisiku? Melihat adikmu dibunuh oleh adik sahabatmu sendiri!" lanjut Madara miris.

Seketika itu juga, rasa bersalah Hashirama semakin memuncak. Madara benar. Ia tak akan terima apabila adiknya dibunuh oleh adik Madara. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti.

"Kau benar lagi, Madara" ucap Hashirama.

Madara hanya mendengarkan, tak berniat menimpalinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" ucap Hashirama sedih. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya itu jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Mata Madara melebar. Pasalnya, ia melihat sang rival, mantan sahabatnya itu bersungkur di hadapannya.

"Ada satu cara. Ya, hanya satu," balas Madara datar.

Hashirama masih tetap dalam posisinya, namun tatapannya mengarah ke Madara.

"Aku harus membunuhmu!" teriak Madara kemudian. Ia yakin Hashirama tak akan membiarkannya. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Hashirama selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan menghentikan peperangan ini," balas Hashirama.

Madara terkejut.

"Hashirama," ucap Madara sedih. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia harapkan.

Hashirama masih setia di posisi bersujudnya. Melihatnya, amarah Madara lenyap seketika.

"Hei, baka! Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika melihat 'sang kepala klan Senju' bersujud di hadapan Uchiha?"

Hashirama terkejut, tentu saja. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Hiks" "hiks"

Madara termangu.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kulihat ini? Sang Senju menangis?" ucap Madara menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Huweee"

"Madara~"

Hashirama mewek sambil memeluk Madara.

"Dasar cengeng," ucap Madara terhibur dengan kelakuan orang di depannya itu.

"Hikz"

"Ini semua salahmu!" ucap Hashirama setelah meredakan tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Salahkan saja adik bodohmu itu!" balas Madara kesal.

"Uhm, Madara.." panggil Hashirama.

"Hm?" balas Madara.

"Matamu tampak berbeda," ucap Hashirama saat melihat iris merah berpola unik Madara.

"Oh, ini Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Aku mendapatkannya saat mencangkokkan mata Izuna," terang Madara.

"Wow.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita akan terus berpelukan?" tanya Hashirama.

Menyadari hal itu, Madara merona.

"Eh?! Gomen," ucap Madara terkejut sembari melepaskan diri.

"Hehe," mereka hanya tertawa gugup. Sebagai pemecah suasana, akhirnya Hashirama menanyakan perihal mata baru Madara sembari mendudukkkan diri di tanah.

"Hei, apa bedanya matamu dengan Mangekyo biasa?"

"Hmm.." Madara tampak berpikir.

"Pengguna Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan tak akan terancam kehilangan cahaya matanya seperti pengguna Mangekyo biasa, " terang Madara.

"Apa?! Berarti sebelum ini kau hampir buta karena menggunakan Mangekyo di setiap pertempuran kita?" tanya Hashirama tak percaya.

"Hm. Begitulah," ucap Madara santai.

"Bletak!"

"Baka! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" balas Hashirama.

"Hei!" sahut Madara tak terima kepalanya dipukul.

"Memberitahu kelemahanku kepada lawan? Kau pikir aku bodoh?" lanjutnya lagi.

"M-maaf," ucap Hashirama merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula mataku sudah lebih baik sekarang," balas Madara.

Mereka memandangi hamparan hutan di bawah mereka, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau ingat impian kita dulu?" tanya Madara membuat percakapan.

"Soal membangun sebuah desa? Tentu saja," balas Hashirama sembari meletakkan kepalanya di paha Madara.

Madara hanya membiarkan hal itu.

Lagipula, ia juga dapat memainkan rambut halus Hashirama, yang tentu tak akan diakuinya tersebut.

"Konoha gakure no sato" ucap Madara tiba-tiba saat melihat sebuah daun terjatuh di depan matanya.

"Desa daun tersembunyi? Kau menamainya terlalu harfiah," balas Hashirama.

"Biar saja! Memangnya kau punya nama yang lebih baik?" sahut Madara sebal.

"M-maaf," Hashirama pundung.

"Sudahlah, dasar baka!" ucap Madara terhibur.

Pulih dari pundungnya, Hashirama berkata

"Konoha gakure ya? Nama yang bagus."

"Hei.. Tunjukkan kekuatan matamu dong," lanjutnya lagi.

"Di sini?" tanya Madara.

Hashirama mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama disebut amaterasu," terang Madara sembari memunculkan api hitam yang membakar sebuah pohon di dekat mereka.

"Api ini hanya dapat padam dengan kehendak penggunanya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Woww.. luar biasa," balas Hashirama terkagum-kagum.

"Apalagi?" tanyanya lagi.

Madara hanya tersenyum melihat binar di mata Hashirama.

"Yang kedua adalah susano'o, pertahanan diri absolut milik Uchiha," balas Madara bangga saat memunculkan sebuah armor chakra berwarna biru.

"Indahnya," ucap Hashirama tak sadar.

Mendengar pujian dari rivalnya itu, Madara berusaha menghilangkan rona di wajahnya.

"T-tentu saja! Jangan remehkan uchiha," balas Madara sembari menghilangkan susano'o-nya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Hashirama setelah kembali tersadar.

"Ya. Yang ketiga disebut tsukuyomi, genjutsu kuat yang hanya dapat dihancurkan oleh sesama pengguna Mangekyo." Madara menerangkan.

Sebelum Hashirama kembali bertanya, Madara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu ada satu teknik berbeda yang dapat dikuasai setiap pengguna Mangekyo."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa milikmu?" tanya Hashirama penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya karena membutuhkan chakra yang sangat besar. Sepertinya ini sejenis jikugan ninjutsu," ucap Madara ragu.

"Jutsu ruang dan waktu?! Kau bercanda? Tunjukkan! Tunjukkan padaku!" balas Hashirama penuh ketertarikan.

"Apa kau tak dengar? Jutsu ini membutuhkan chakra yang besar. Apa kau mau tanggung jawab jika aku mati kekurangan chakra?" jawab Madara kesal.

"Hehe.. Bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai kekuatan baru, kau tahu? Belakangan aku ini telah berhasil menguasai senjutsu," ucap Hashirama bangga.

"Menggunakan chakra alam?" tanya Madara.

"Ya. Karena itu, aku bisa menyalurkan chakraku agar kau dapat mengaktifkan jutsumu itu" terang Hashirama.

"Huhh.. Baiklah," ucap Madara pasrah.

"Tapi ingat! Aku belum menguasai jutsu ini, semua resiko harus kau tanggung!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya iya," ucap Hashirama tak sabar sembari mengaktifkan senjutsu dan menyalurkan chakranya melalui punggung Madara.

"Oke, Mangekyo: Jikugan Ninjutsu!" teriak Madara menyebutkan jutsunya.

Seketika itu juga, mereka terselimuti cahaya kebiruan dan lenyap tak bersisa dari tempat tersebut.


	2. PDS 4

Masa Depan?!

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : (belum ditentukan)

Perang kembali berlangsung. Ya, kedamaian yang diharapkan Hashirama beberapa dekade lalu nyatanya masih belum tercapai. Hingga kini, telah terjadi tiga perang dunia shinobi dan perang keempat sedang berlangsung.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, perang kali ini bertujuan untuk melindungi Killer Bee dan Naruto; sang Jinchuriki Hachibi dan Kyuubi.

Karena hal tersebut, keempat desa besar shinobi memutuskan untuk membuat aliansi yang ditambah bantuan dari para Samurai untuk melawan Akatsuki.

"Drap" "Drap"

Suara langkah kaki dari empat sosok berbeda terdengar dari suatu tempat di desa Konoha.

"Orochimaru-sama, kau yakin tak salah arah?" tanya Suigetsu ragu pada tuannya itu. Pasalnya, mereka sedang berjalan di sekitar reruntuhan peninggalan klan Uzumaki.

Tempat itu tak terjamah manusia selama puluhan tahun, sehingga membuat Suigetsu mengeratkan pegangannya di balik bahu Juugo.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak akan rubuh kapan saja. Terdapat lambang pusaran air khas klan Uzumaki di atas pintu masuknya.

"Tidak. Kita sudah sampai," balas Orochimaru dengan suara seraknya.

Mereka pun memasuki tempat itu.

"Hmm.. topeng wajah Shinigami," ucap Orochimaru membari mencarinya.

"Ah, ketemu" lanjutnya sembari mengambil dengan ularnya salah satu dari deretan topeng yang ada di dinding tempat itu.

"Sasuke, kau yang memimpin ke tempat selanjutnya" lanjut Orofhimaru lagi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

Mereka tiba di distrik Uchiha. Karena lama tak dihuni, tempat itu kini hampir rata dengan tanah. Terima kasih untuk misi sang kakak -Itachi- enam belas tahun lalu yang membunuh hampir semua anggota klan Uchiha kecuali Sasuke seorang.

Kembali ke lokasi.

Mereka kini telah berada di sebuah ruangan rahasia. Di sinilah tempatnya tablet batu Uchiha diletakkan.

"Edo Tensei no Jutsu!" seru Orochimaru setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan roh di tangannya dan keempat jiwa lainnya yang tersegel di perut sang Shinigami dengan topeng tadi.

Keempat zetsu putih yang pasrah terikat akhirnya terselimuti lembaran kertas dari jutsu terlarang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, terbentuklah empat sosok berbeda di tempat para zetsu tadi berada.

"Keempat Hokage terdahulu, selamat datang kembali" ucap Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

Keempat sosok tersebut akhirnya mendapat kesadaran.

"Kau lagi?! Apa rencanamu sekarang?" ucap Tobirama; sang Nidaime Hokage.

"Orochimaru, apa kau berencana menghancurkan Konoha lagi?" tanya Sarutobi; sang Sandaime Hokage sembari menatap miris mantan muridnya itu.

"Aku tak ada niatan seperti itu lagi, Sarutobi-sensei" balas Orochimaru.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?" tanya Hashirama; Shodaime Hokage.

"Aku hanya mewujudkan permintaan Sasuke," jawab Orochimaru santai.

"Sasuke ya? Kau sudah tumbuh besar sekarang," ucap Sarutobi yang tentunya hanya dibalas tatapan oleh Sasuke.

"Uhm.. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa dirimu?" tanya Hashirama sambil menunjuk Minato.

"Oh, perkenalkan" ucap Minato sembari menunjukkan punggung jubah hokagenya.

"Aku Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Oh, yondaime ya? Lalu siapa yang menjadi godaime?" tanya Hashirama penasaran.

"Cucumu, shodaime-sama. Senju Tsunade," sahut Orochimaru.

"T-tsunade?" tanya Hashirama terkejut.

"Apa desa baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya lagi tak yakin.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan cucumu?" tanya Minato.

"Dia mewarisi hobi berjudiku, haha" ucap sang shodaime sambil tertawa garing.

"Yang dapat dipastikan hampir selalu kalah," lanjut Tobirama.

"Uhh.." Hashirama pundung di pojokan.

"Sudahlah, Anija. Lagipula mengapa aku merasa banyak chakra sedang berkumpul di suatu tempat?" tanya Tobirama saat menempelkan tanggannya di tembok tempat itu.

"Perang sedang berlangsung. Tepatnya perang dunia Shinobi keempat," terang Orochimaru.

"Perang, ya? Tampaknya kedamaian memang sulit tercapai hingga masa ini" ucap Hashirama sedih.

"Tidak. Kau salah, shodaime. Di perang ini, para shinobi dari keempat desa besar membentuk aliansi untuk melawan akatsuki." Jawab Orochimaru lagi.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa tujuan akatsuki?" tanya Hashirama lagi.

Sayangnya, sebelum Orochimaru sempat membalas ucapannya, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya kebiruan di tengah-tengah mereka yang kemudian menampakkan dua sosok berbeda.

*mulai dari sini, Hashirama dewasa akan disebut Shodaime dan hanya nama untuk Hashirama remaja.

"Ugh, kepalaku terasa berputar" ucap Hashirama pelan.

"Jangan manja. Kau seorang shinobi, bukan?" balas Madara sebal.

"M-maaf," jawab Hashirama kemudian sembari pundung di pojokan.

Ketujuh sosok lainnya kini terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka.

"Uhm, Hashirama?" tanya Madara menyadari hal tersebut.

"Apa?" jawab Hashirama sambil masih pundung.

"Sepertinya jutsuku berhasil," lanjut Madara.

Mendengar nada ragu Madara, Hashirama akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?!" K-kau?" sahut Hashirama terkejut melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya, khususnya sang shodaime.

"Orochimaru, apa ini salah satu jutsumu?" tanya sandaime bingung.

"Tidak, sensei" jawab Orochimaru yang juga terkejut.

Melihat hal itu, shodaime mengambil tindakan.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati sosok yang entah bagaimana sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Aku-" ucapan Hashirama dipotong oleh Madara.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu, senju!" sahut Madara di depan Hashirama dengan kedua sharingan aktif.

Mereka semua terkejut melihat sosok tersebut dalam posisi melindungi sosok di belakangnya.

"Sharingan? Apa kau seorang Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Kau tak melihat simbol di punggungku?" jawab Madara sembari membalikkan badannya.

Mereka semua terkejut. Pasalnya, hanya Sasuke seorang yang diketahui sebagai Uchiha yang masih hidup.

"Uchiha.. Madara?" tanya shodaime ragu.

"Tepat! Dan orang bodoh di belakangku bernama Senju Hashirama," jawab Marada bangga, yang tentu saja karena orang tersebut dapat mengenalinya.

"Kau mirip Hashirama! Dan kau seperti adik bodohnya!" lanjut madara sembari menunjuk shodaime dan nidaime.

"Tentu saja mirip karena itulah kami! An apa katamu tadi? Adik bodohnya?!" sahut Tobirama tak terima.

Madara dan Hashirama sukses membulatkan mata mereka.

"Kau Hashirama?" tanya Madara tak percaya.

"Iya, bodoh!" jawab shodaime santai.

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!" balas Madara geram.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanya yondaime.

"Oh, kami sedang mencoba jutsu mangekyo baruku. Sebelumnya aku sudah menolak, tapi berkat paksaan si bodoh ini akhirnya kami melakukannya" terang Madara sambil menatap sebal Hashirama yang hanya tertawa gugup.

"Jutsu mangekyo?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tepat sekali," balas Madara.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tak tahu ada jutsu seperti itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Hmm.. ternyata kau Uchiha ya? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau setiap mangekyo punya keahlian khusus yang berbeda-beda. Apa kau tak diajarkan orang tuamu?" jawab Madara kesal karena tak mengetahui pengetahuan dasar seperti itu.

"Maaf menyela, Madara-sama" ucap Orochimaru.

"Klan Uchiha telah habis dibantai saat Sasuke masih muda," lanjutnya lagi sembari melirik Sasuke.

"Apa?! Siapa yang melakukannya" tanya Madara geram. Sharingannya aktof seketika, ia bahkan tak sadar telah mengeluarkan tekanan chakra yang membuat sebagian besar orang di situ merasa tercekik.

"Madara!" teriak Hashirama sembari mendekap Madara; menenangkannya.

Seketika itu juga, tekanan chakranya mereda.

"Maaf," ucap Madara kepada Hashirama.

"Tekanan chakra seperti itu di usia muda. Sungguh rival sang dewa shinobi," ucap Orochimaru sembari menyeringai kagum.

"Ehm, apa kalian akan terus berpelukan?" tanya shodaime tak nyaman.

"Eh?! M-maaf" ucap Hashirama membari melepas pelukannya. Mereka dapat melihat semburat tipis di pipi kedua remaja itu.

"Haha.. dasar remaja," balas Minato terhibur.

"Em.. ngomong-ngomong, di mana kita?" tanya Madara penasaran.

"Kalian ada di konoha," ucap Orochimaru.

"Kira-kira delapan puluh dua tahun dari masamu," lanjut Tobirama.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Madara sembari menghela napas.

"Tunggu sebentar, Konoha?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Desa yang dulu kita impi-impikan akhirnya terwujud," jawab shodaime sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu, Madara dan Hashirama sontak menahan air mata mereka.

"Hiks"

"Akhirnya mimpi kita terwujud, Madara" ucap Hashirama lambat.

"Hei! Mengapa kau menangis? Dasar cengeng," balas Madara kemudian, padahal ia juga menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Madara~" lanjut Hashirama sembari mendekati Madara.

"Ap-"

"Bruk"

Hashirama kembali mendekap Madara, lebih erat tentunya. Yang tak mereka sangka, Madara membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Tak kusangka dapat melihat pemandangan seperti ini, hiks.." ucap shodaime terharu.

"Sudahlah anija. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi," balas Tobirama.

"Biar saja! Madara saja yang seorang Uchiha bisa begitu. Apa kau yakin seorang senju? Siapa tahu dirimu dan Madara tertukar sewaktu bayi," ucap sang shodaime membela diri.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh! Lagipula dia bukanlah Uchiha Madara yang membunuhmu," balas Tobirama.

"Membunuhku?" tanya Hashirama tak percaya.

"Madara? Kau berniat-" lanjutnya lagi sebelum dipotong oleh Madara.

"Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhmu? Dia Uchiha Madara yang berbeda," terang Madara.

Orang-orang di situ kembali dibuat terkejut oleh sang calon 'hantu uchiha' tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tobirama penasaran.

"Seingatku, kau menjadi seperti mesin pembunuh setelah aku membunuh Izuna" lanjutnya lagi.

"Benar, itu semua akibat tindakan bodohmu dulu!" sahut Madara sebal.

"Lagipula, kakak bodohmu ini yang telah menyadarkanku" lanjutnya lagi.

"Merasa tak asing, Sasuke? Kau dan Naruto, mungkin?" goda Orocimaru.

"Diamlah!" balas Sasuke sebal.

"Haha" tawa ringan sang yondaime melepas ketengangan yang ada.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa aku merasakan banyak chakra yang berkumpul di satu tempat?" tanya Madara curiga.

"Kita sedang dalam masa perang," jelas sang shodaime.

"Perang? Bukankah setelah dibangunnya desa, perang dapat dihindari?" tanya Hashirama terkejut.

"Sepertinya semua tak terjadi sesuai harapanmu, bodoh" balas Madara kepada kedua Hashirama.

"Hei! Itu bukan salahku!" sahut mereka serempak.

"Oh ya, Orochimaru. Kau tadi berkata bahwa aliansi sedang melawan akatsuki. Lalu siapa pemimpinnya?" tanya yondaime mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan terkejut, tapi akatsuki kini diambil alih oleh Uchiha Madara" terang Orochimaru.

"Apa?!" sahut keempat edo tensei dan kedua remaja tersesat tersebut bersamaan.

TBC


	3. Bala Bantuan

Summary :

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

Sebelumnya :

"Oh ya, Orochimaru. Kau tadi berkata bahwa aliansi sedang melawan akatsuki. Lalu siapa pemimpinnya?" tanya yondaime mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan terkejut, tapi akatsuki kini diambil alih oleh Uchiha Madara" terang Orochimaru.

"Apa?!" sahut keempat edo tensei dan kedua remaja tersesat tersebut bersamaan.

Masa Depan?!

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure

Enjoy,

Chapter 3

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sudah delapan puluh dua tahun berlalu?" tanya Hashirama terkejut.

"Aku juga tak yakin. Saat masih di akatsuki, sosok yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara tersebut menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya," terang Orochimaru.

"Souka? Aku tak akan memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan identitasku," balas Madara.

"Aku setuju," ucap kedua Hashirama.

"Seorang Uchiha Madara pasti akan bangga memamerkan ketampanan dan kehebatannya," lanjut Hashirama lagi.

"Hei! Aku tak sesombong itu," sahut Madara tak terima.

"Sebentar, barusan kau menyebutku tampan?" tanyanya lagi mendengar ucapan Hashirama.

"Skakmat," ucap Tobirama sembari menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau pasti salah dengar," sanggah Hashirama.

"Tidak. Pendengaranku baik-baik saja, Ha-shi-ra-ma~" balas Madara saat mendekati Hashirama.

"A-apa dekat-dekat?! Menjauh!" usir Hashirama gugup.

"Hm? Kau yakin?" tanya Madara saat jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal dan semakin berkurang.

"..." Hashirama menutup matanya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Namun tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ctak!"

Tiba-tiba Madara menyentil dahi Hashirama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? Dasar kotor," ucap Madara menyeringai dan memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Hashirama merona hebat, bahkan shodaime juga.

"Lagi pula memulai perang? Apa alasannya?" tanya Madara lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi, jutsu yang mampu menjerat semua orang ke dalam genjutsu kuat," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hashirama yang kembali tersadar ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua Uchiha tersebut dan melupakan sejenak tindakan Madara tadi.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Sumber informasi tersebut sangat dijaga ketat oleh kepala klan dan hanya orang tertentu yang dapat membacanya," ucap Madara.

"Mudah saja. Aku anak sang kepala klan itu dan memiliki mangekyo sharingan. Lagipula tak ada penjagaan lagi setelah klan ini dibantai," terang sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa sosok yang cukup kuat hingga dapat membantai seluruh klan Uchiha?" tanya Madara geram.

"Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, dan tak sendirian tentunya. Ia dibantu oleh seorang uchiha yang mengasingkan diri di luar desa." Jawab Sasuke sembari melirik Sandaime.

"Maaf. Itu semua salahku," ucap Hiruzen menyesal.

"Apa maksud anda, sandaime-sama?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Setelah kau mati," ucap Hiruzen sembari menatap Minato.

"Klan Uchiha merasa disalahkan atas serangan Kyuubi. Akibatnya, mereka merencanakan kudeta terhadap desa. Saat aku akan melakukan mediasi dengan kepala klan, ternyata salah satu tetua telah meminta Itachi untuk membantai semua anggota klannya," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Madara," panggil Hashirama khawatir.

"Tak apa," jawab Madara sembari menghela nafas.

"Sebagai informasi, tetua bau tanah itu telah berhasil kubunuh belasan kali," ucap Sasuke bangga.

"Belasan?" beo mereka serempak.

"Kau pasti tak asing dengan izanagi," lanjut Sasuke sembari menatap Madara.

"Tentu saja. Namun jutsu itu hanya dapat digunakan oleh pengguna sharingan," balas Madara bingung.

"Kau benar. Tapi orang tua itu berhasil mencangkokkan mata dari belasan mayat uchiha di tangan kanannya dengan sel Hashirama sesaat setelah pembantaian," terang Sasuke benci.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap mereka keheranan.

"Maaf, tapi aku yang melakukan operasinya," sela Orochimaru merasa bersalah.

Hampir semua orang di tempat itu kembali terkejut.

"K-kau apa?!" tanya Madara tak percaya.

Saat Orochimaru ingin menjawab, Hashirama berujar terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah Madara, itu semua telah berlalu. Lebih baik kita move on dan membuat hari depan yang lebih baik!" ucap Hashirama dengan mata berbinar.

"..." terjadi keheningan sejenak.

"Apa maksud kata-kata sok bijakmu itu, hah?!" sahut Madara kesal.

"Lagipula orang itu telah mati di tangan seorang Uchiha," lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap bangga Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja tersanjung mendapat pujian dari sang 'Uchiha Madara'.

Hashirama hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tobirama mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan Sasuke," terang Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Minato.

Semua mata sontak tertuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Kita ke medan perang!" seru Sasuke kemudian.

"K-kau yakin Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu ragu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Juugo?" tanya Sui lagi.

"Aku ikut ke mana pun Sasuke pergi," ucap Juugo santai.

"Em, bagaimana dengan Kalian?" tanya Minato kepada Madara dan Hashirama.

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain, kemudian memngangguk bersamaan.

"Tentu saja ikut. Kami terbiasa hidup dalam peperangan," ucap Hashirama.

"Lagi pula aku penasaran dengan sosok Uchiha Madara tersebut. Aku juga tak akan membiarkan desa ini hancur oleh orang-orang seperti itu!" lanjut Madara.

"Yosh! Ke medan peperangan!" seru Minato.

"Whuuush~"

Angin berembus kencang seolah menambah kesan dramatis momen itu.

Mereka sedang berada di seberang patung pahatan hokage.

"Tak kukira bisa melihat pemandangan ini lagi," ucap Shodaime yang disetujui ketiga hokage lainnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi kalian semua adalah mantan hokage?" tanya Madara terkejut.

"Kau baru menyadarinya, heh?" tanya Hashirama sembari menyeringai.

"Ke mana kepintaran 'Uchiha' mu pergi? Apa ia sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa?" lanjutnya lagi mengejek Madara.

"Lupakan!" ucap Madara malu.

"Lagi pula, mengapa adik bodohmu yang menjadi hokage kedua? Apa tak ada kandidat yang lebih baik?" balas Madara sebal saat melihat pahatan wajah hokage kedua.

"Huh? Tentu saja karena aku yang terkuat dan terpintar di masa itu," jawab Tobirama membanggakan dirinya.

"Lagi pula, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu mengenai Izuna sejak dulu," lanjutnya lagi yang berhasil membuat Madara membulatkan matanya.

"Kau ingin kuberi tahu sesuatu, Madara?" ucap iseng sang shodaime.

"Anija!" seru Tobirama memperingati kakaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Madara setelah terlepas dari keterkejutannya.

"Setelah kematian Izuna, ada seseorang yang mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian penuh. Bahkan, aku dapat mendengar isak ta-" ucapan Hashirama terpotong oleh sesuatu.

"Suiton : Suryudan no Jutsu!" teriak Tobirama mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Saat itu juga, Shodaime sukses terbang dan terlempar ke pepohonan jauh di belakang mereka.

"Ugh.." ucap shodaime merana.

"Lupakan omongan kakak bodohku itu!" sahut Tobirama menyilangkan tangan sembari menahan semburat halus di pipinya.

Madara masih mengolah kejadian barusan. Setelah tersadar, ia langsung menatap tak percaya Tobirama.

"Ohh~ ternyata Tobi selama ini..?" goda Hashirama menyerukan kata hati Madara.

"Urusai!" ucap sang nidaime yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi rona yang semakin kentara di pipinya.

"Bukankah ini informasi yang mengejutkan, sandaime-sama?" tanya Minato meminta persetujuan.

"Ya. Tentu saja," balas Hiruzen terhibur.

Di waktu bersamaan, tubuh edo tensei sang shodaime telah kembali pulih dan mendekati mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, entah dari mana asalnya, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Drap" "drap" "drap"

"Sasuke-kun~" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Karin. Ia tiba di dekat Suigetsu.

"Buagh!"

"Mengapa kau menusukku, Sasuke-kun?" ucap sebal Karin selagi memukuli Suigetsu.

"Buangh!" "bruak!" "bugh!"

"K-karin.." ucap Suigetsu pasrah. Untungnya ia dapat berubah menjadi air, sehingga pukulan maut Karin tak terasa menyakitkan baginya.

"Bagaimana pun, aku tak dapat membencimu, Sasuke-kun~" ucap Karin kemudian seraya menggelayuti lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak merespon.

"Hm, seorang Uzumaki ya? Sepertinya tim ini akan menjadi kombo terhebat yang pernah ada. Hahaha," ucap shodaime terhibur.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Madara yang tentunya disetujui Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mereka kini sedang melompati dahan pohon, hingga Madara merasakan sesuatu.

"Entah bagaimana, aku merasa chakra gelap yang semakin kuat di sana," ucapnya tak yakin.

"Kau benar, aku juga merasakannya." Balas shodaime.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah," saran Orochimaru.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Tobirama.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Madara dan Hashirama. Kalian ikut denganku. Para hokage ikuti Sasuke," perintah Orochimaru.

"Drap!" "Syut!"

Mereka pun berpisah jalan.

Di pertempuran garis depan.

Setelah sekian lama, pihak aliansi shinobi akhirnya berhasil membunuh semua zetsu putih berkat bantuan bunshin Naruto. Entah bagaimana, jutsu edo tensei juga akhirnya dilepaskan.

Meski demikian, edo tensei milik Madara tak terlepas karena dirinya mengetahui segel kombinasi jutsu tersebut. Akibatnya, kini Madara mempunyai chakra tak terhingga dan tubuh yang tak bisa mati tanpa dikendalikan seseorang.

Kini pasukan aliansi shinobi telah berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Killer Bee untuk menghadapi kedua Uchiha Madara yang sedang mengendalikan Juubi.

Berbicara soal Juubi, makhluk itu kini semakin kuat. Ia telah beberapa kali melepaskan bom bijuu, meski sebagian besar berhasil ditangkis Naruto.

Sayangnya, chakra kyuubi di dalam Naruto semakin menipis sehingga mode bijuunya tak lagi aktif. Salah satu akibatnya, markas komando pasukan aliansi berhasil dihancurkan dengan bom bijuu dari Juubi.

Tak hanya semua orang dalam markas tersebut yang menjadi korban. Banyak juga shinobi di garis depan yang merenggang nyawa, salah satunya ialah Hyuuga Neji. Ia memutuskan mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Naruto yang hampir kehabisan chakra dari serangan Juubi.

Mereka semua akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan dunia shinobi, tentunya.

Sayangnya, masalah tak berhenti sampai situ. Kini Juubi kembali menyiapkan bom bijuunya. Memutar otak, Shikamaru meminta Kurotsuchi untuk mengajarkan teknik doton dasar yang dapat dipakai oleh shinobi pada umumnya.

Ia berencana membelokkan serangan tersebut dengan kuantitas teknik doton dari seluruh pasukan aliansi shinobi. Setelah memberi tahu kombinasi segel tangannya kepada seluruh pasukan dengan perantara Ino, akhirnya mereka dapat merapal jutsu tersebut.

"Doton : douryuheki!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Bruak!" "krak!" "Whush" "whush"

Puluhan, bahkan ratusan dinding tanah muncul dari tanah di hadapan mereka. Tak hanya itu, shinobi Iwa Gakure juga mengeluarkan teknik doton terbaik mereka.

Tak mau kalah, Hachibi bersiap menembakkan bom bijuu secara beruntun ke arah bom bijuu milik Juubi.

Juubi pun melepaskan bom bijuunya.

"Dhuarr!"

"Bruak!" "Brak!" "Bedebum!"

Satu persatu dinding tanah berhasil ditembus. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di setiap shinobi. Bahkan bom bijuu dari Hachibi tak memberi dampak besar akibat perbedaan ukuran yang sangat kontras.

Saat bom tersebut hampir menembus tembok terakhir, pihak aliansi hanya dapat pasrah mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi.

Untungnya, permintaan mereka terkabulkan.

"Sringg!" bunyi khas hiraishin yang berhasil memindahkan bom bijuu tersebut.

"Jleb" suara kunai khas milik yondaime hokage tertancap di tempat bom bijuu tadi berada.

"Perkuat pijakan kalian!" seru Minato.

"Dhuaarrr!" seketika itu, bom tadi meledak di tempat yang sangat jauh. Namun, efeknya masih dapat mereka rasakan dengan jelas.

"Whusssh!" hembusan angin yang sangat kuat menerpa seluruh pasukan.

"Sriing!" bunyi hiraishin berbeda saat Tobirama tiba dengan kedua hokage lainnya.

"M-mereka?!" ucap para shinobi terkejut melihat kedatangan para hokage terdahulu tersebut.

"Horeee! Kita selamat!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, tou-chan" ucap Naruto lega.

Minato hanya memberi senyuman.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya, Naruto" ucapnya kemudian.

"Hashiramaa!" teriak Madara senang.

"Kau akan kuurus nanti, Madara." Ucap shodaime.

"Huh? Apa boleh buat. Aku akan menunggu," balas Madara kemudian mendudukkan diri.

"Para hokage, ayo tunjukkan kemampuan kita!" seru Shodaime.

"Yosh!"

Mereka pun berpisah menuju keempat arah mata angin.

"Shisekeyoujin!" ucap keempat mantan hokage itu bersamaan.

Sebuah barrier berwarna merah menjulang tinggi mengelilingi Juubi yang akan kembali meledakkan bom bijuunya.

TBC


	4. Misi Penyelamatan

Summary :

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

Sebelumnya :

"Para hokage, ayo tunjukkan kemampuan kita!" seru Shodaime.

"Yosh!"

Mereka pun berpisah menuju keempat arah mata angin.

"Shisekeyoujin!" ucap keempat mantan hokage itu bersamaan.

Sebuah barrier berwarna merah menjulang tinggi mengelilingi Juubi yang akan kembali meledakkan bom bijuunya.

Author's Note :

Sebagai informasi, Madara edo-tensei melepas kontrolnya atas Juubi saat mengetahui kedatangan Hashirama edo-tensei. Karena sang Shodaime meminta untuk menunda pertarungan mereka, Madara edo-tensei akhirnya menunggunya di luar area pertempuran.

Kini tersisa Uchiha Madara satunya yang mengendalikan makhluk tersebut. Sebelumnya, ia akhirnya diketahui sebagai Uchiha Obito.

.--~[•••••]~--.

"**Masa Depan?!"**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : adventure, a little bit of romance

Enjoy,

Chapter 4

"Boom!" Juubi menembakan bom bijuunya.

_Barrier_ yang dibuat keempat Hokage tersebut konon merupakan _barrier_ terkuat yang pernah diciptakan, bahkan membutuhkan setidaknya empat orang selevel Kage untuk mengaktifkannya.

Karena _barrier_ yang mereka ciptakan lebih kuat dari serangan Juubi, ledakan bom tersebut berhasil disalurkan ke puncak _barrier_ yang tak tertutup.

"Dhuarr!" suara nyaring hasil ledakan bom tersebut masih terdengar sangat nyaring di tempat pasukan aliansi. Padahal tinggi _barrier_ tersebut diperkirakan mencapai ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah.

"L-luar biasa.." ucap pasukan aliansi terkagum-kagum.

"Para Hokage memang tak dapat diragukan kekuatannya," ucap salah seorang shinobi.

Seluruh pasukan langsung menyetujui perkataan shinobi tersebut.

Tak lama setelahnya, asap yang menyelimuti isi di dalam barrier akhirnya lenyap. Tampaklah tubuh Juubi yang penuh luka akibat terkena serangannya sendiri.

"Makhluk itu belum mati juga?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Benda itu bahkan masih lebih kuat dariku di fase terlemahnya," terang Kurama dalam _mindscape_ Naruto.

"Huhh.. Merepotkan," keluh Naruto menirukan kebiasaan Shikamaru.

~~~

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, di pihak Orochimaru dan timnya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah area yang tampak seperti bekas pertempuran dahsyat tak lama ini.

"Tap" "tap" suara langkah kaki mereka saat menyentuh tanah.

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat seekor siput putih yang ukurannya jauh dari sebutan normal. Mungkin hampir lima meter jika diperkirakan tingginya.

"Hiiiy! Benda apa itu?" tanya Suigetsu merinding sembari berlindung di balik punggung Madara. Ia tahu kalau Madara lebih kuat dari Sasuke, tentunya.

Madara hanya terdiam.

"Hei! Jangan dekat-dekat!" ucap Hashirama protektif.

"Hoho.. Kau cemburu, bocah?" balas Suigetsu menggodanya. Bagaimana pun, usia dua orang itu masih lebih muda dari dirinya.

"T-tidak! Tentu saja tidak," balas Hashirama mengelak.

"Oh~ jadi begitu? Kau rela aku dipeluk oleh manusia ikan ini?" ucap Madara kemudian pura-pura sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Hashirama terlalu cepat.

"Eh?! M-maksudku.." lanjutnya lagi sebelum dipotong Orochimaru.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua! Itu hanyalah seekor siput. Kalian mau melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan?!" seru Orochimaru sembari memanjangkan leher, mengeluarkan lidah dan menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Wuah! Dia bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari siput itu," ucap Hashirama sembari tak sadar mendekap Madara.

Madara tentu saja tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk mengerjai sang rival. Ia segera membalas pelukan Hashirama.

Orochimaru mengabaikan mereka, lalu mendekat ke tempat lima Kage yang sedang terbaring lemah penuh luka.

"Tap,"

"Lama tak bertemu, Tsunade," sapa Orochimaru kemudian saat tiba di hadapan Tsunade yang lukanya paling parah daripada Kage lainnya.

"…" Tsunade tak mampu berkata-kata sebab tubuhnya yang kini terbelah dua. Ia masih bisa hidup hingga kini saja karena bantuan dari Katsuyu.

Tak hanya itu, Tsunade juga tampak jauh lebih tua dan rapuh akibat segel Byakugonya yang hampir pudar.

"Orochimaru! Mau apa kau ke sini?!" tanya Katsuyu, kuchiyose milik Tsunade itu waspada.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin membantunya," terang Orochimaru sambil melirik sosok lemah Tsunade.

"Baiklah," balas Katsuyu kemudian setelah merasa sosok di depannya tak berniat jahat.

"Kau lebih perhatian dari Manda, Katsuyu," puji Orochimaru lagi.

"…" Katsuyu tak menjawab, namun ia menurunkan kesiagaannya.

"Suigetsu! Dekatkan bagian bawah tubuh Tsunade," ucapnya kemudian.

"B-baiklah," jawab Suigetsu ragu. Ia merinding geli. Pasalnya terjejer rapi beberapa siput pecahan tubuh Katsuyu di antara tubuh atas dan bawah Tsunade yang menjaganya tetap hidup.

Sambil memikirkan berapa banyak garam yang dibutuhkan untuk menyingkirkan siput-siput tersebut, akhirnya Suigetsu berhasil mendekatkan kedua bagian tubuh Tsunade.

"Karin! Berikan lenganmu pada Tsunade," Orochimaru meminta Karin memberi chakranya dengan membiarkan Tsunade menggigit lengannya.

"Kau juga, Hashirama, Juugo. Berikan chakra senjutsu kalian," lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah," balas Hashirama setelah tersadar dari tindakan memalukannya tadi; memeluk Madara.

Tak lama setelahnya, Tsunade berangsung-angsur pulih.

"O-orochimaru?!" ucapnya terkejut karena telah ditolong mantan rekannya itu.

"Dan kau.. kakek?" lanjutnya lagi terkejut.

"Pftt.. Kakek? Bwahaha!" seru Madara tiba-tiba tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hai, calon cucuku," sapa Hashirama pada Tsunade, menghiraukan Madara.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan kau?!" ucap Tsunade lagi melihat sosok Madara.

"Ah, jadi kau adalah cucu si bodoh ini?" tanya Madara sedikit cemburu.

"Tentu saja. Namaku Senju Tsunade," ucap Tsunade pada Madara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Biar kujelaskan," sahut Hashirama.

~~~

Mereka pun menghabiskan beberapa menit selanjutnya untuk menceritakan segalanya kepada Tsunade.

"Jadi begitu," ucap Hashirama mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Huhh.. Dasar kakek bodoh!" sahut Tsunade kemudian.

"E-eh? Maaf.." balas Hashirama lalu pundung di pojokan.

"Hahaha!" gelak Madara tiba-tiba.

"Kau disebut bodoh oleh cucumu sendiri, haha.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ini juga salahmu, Madara!" sahut Tsunade lagi seolah tak mau pilih kasih.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa jadi salahku?!" tanya Madara tak terima.

"Tentu saja karena kau mau menuruti permintaan kakek bodohku itu!" ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Sudahlah, kalian. Sebaiknya kita fokus menyembuhkan Kage lainnya," sela Orochimaru.

"Hm, lalu apa tugasku?" tanya Madara. Pasalnya, ia tak menguasai teknik penyembuhan apa pun.

"Kau bisa melindungi kami, Madara. Aku memercayaimu," ucap Tsunade tak terduga.

"Wah, wah. Aku tersanjung," sarkas Madara.

Mereka pun berpencar.

~~~

Beberapa waktu kemudian, kelima kage telah pulih sepenuhnya. Mereka juga telah dijelaskan tentang kedatangan Madara dan Hashirama muda, juga perihal dibangkitkannya keempat Hokage terdahulu.

"Tsunade-sama, aku mendapat informasi dari pecahan tubuhku di garis depan pertempuran. Katanya Juubi telah berhasil dibangkitkan oleh Uchiha Madara," terang Katsuyu.

"Apa?!" ucap mereka semua terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu ada di sana?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Sakura akhirnya telah berhasil mengaktifkan Byakugo. Maka dari itu aku bisa disummon olehnya," jawab Katsuyu.

"Sakura, ya?" ujar Tsunade bangga pada muridnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu Juubi?" tanya sang Kazekage; Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ia merupakan gabungan dari seluruh chakra bijuu," balas Madara.

"Huh?! Lalu apa tujuannya membangkitkan makhluk itu?" tanya Oonoki; sang Tsuchikage bingung.

"Menurut yang tertulis di tablet batu Uchiha, membangkitkan Juubi adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mencapai kedamaian sejati." Lanjut Madara ragu.

Mereka semua kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan Madara.

"Dan kau memercayainya?" tanya sang Raikage curiga.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa ada kejanggalan dalam informasi tersebut," ucap Madara.

"Lagi pula, bagaimana cara mengendalikan makhluk itu? Mengendalikan satu Bijuu saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi gabungan kesembilannya." Timpal sang Mizukage; Mei Terumi.

Mereka semua setuju.

"Kau benar. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melihatnya langsung," ujar Gaara kemudian.

"Dia benar. Aku merasa chakra gelap itu semakin kuat," ucap Madara khawatir.

"Tak usah buang-buang waktu lagi. Ayo ke medan pertempuran!" seru Raikage.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa rencana kalian setelah bertemu Uchiha Madara di sana?" tanya Tsunade pada Madara dan Hashirama.

Semua mata sontak terarah ke kedua sosok tersebut; penasaran juga.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan mengejutkannya dari belankang. Aku penasaran dengan reaksinya," ucap Hashirama sembari menyeringai.

"Bletak!"

Madara memukul kepala Hashirama.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu?" sahut Hashirama jengkel. Sudah dua kali kepalanya dipukul Madara hari ini.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku seorang ninja sensorik," jawab Madara sebal.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa, hehe.." ujar Hashirama malu.

Mereka hanya _sweatdroped_ melihat interaksi konyol kedua sosok yang dikenali sebagai 'dewa shinobi' tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita bisa memikirkannya dalam perjalanan," lerai Mei Terumi.

"Kita ke sana dengan pasirku saja. Ini lebih cepat dan dapat menghemat chakra kita," saran sang Kazekage kemudian.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru mereka serentak.

"Syuut!" "Whush"

Setelah Gaara menyusun pasirnya agar muat untuk mereka semua, mereka pun menaikinya dan melesat ke garis depan pertempuran.

TBC


	5. Penyesalan

**Author's Note :**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, minna!

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran akan selalu saya apresiasi dan pertimbangkan.

Mulai dari sini, Madara edo-tensei akan saya sebut 'Uchiha Madara,' 'sang Uchiha' atau 'Madara (ET)' -edo tensei-. Sedangkan Madara remaja tetap saya sebut 'Madara,' tanpa nama/sebutan Uchiha atau akan menyesuaikan nanti.

Oh iya, saya mau koreksi A/N chap sebelumnya. Di cerita ini identitas asli Tobi udah ketahuan yaa, jadi saya sebut Uchiha Obito saja mulai dari sini. Arigato gozaimasu~

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Kita ke sana dengan pasirku saja. Ini lebih cepat dan dapat menghemat chakra kita," saran sang Kazekage kemudian.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru mereka serentak.

"Syuut!" "Whush"

Gaara menyusun pasirnya agar dapat dinaiki mereka semua.

Mereka pun menaikinya dan melesat ke garis depan pertempuran.

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : adventure, a little bit of drama-romance

Pairing : MadaHashi (?)

Selamat membaca,

Chapter 5

Di waktu yang bersamaan, di pertempuran garis depan.

Asap sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari dalam _barrier_.

"Obito?!" ucap Yondaime terkejut menyadari mantan muridnya masih hidup.

Ia tak menyadari adanya Obito sebelumnya karena terlalu fokus memindahkan bom Juubi dan membuat _barrier_.

"Lama tak jumpa, sensei," balas Obito datar.

"Bagaimana kau selamat dari peristiwa itu?" tanya Minato dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Itu bukan hal penting," jawab Obito singkat.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak kembali ke desa?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Karena Rin! Kau membiarkannya mati, sensei!" sahut Obito geram pada gurunya tersebut.

Mata Minato terbelalak lebar.

"Souka. Aku sungguh minta maaf," ucap Minato menyesal kemudian.

"Tak hanya itu," balas Obito.

"Ia mati di tanganmu, Kakashi!" lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap Kakashi benci.

Kakashi terpaksa kembali mengingat tragedi itu.

"O-obito, aku bisa jelaskan," jawab Kakashi miris melihat kawannya itu.

"Lalu jelaskan!" sahut Obito murka.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat membunuhnya. Apa kau tahu? Saat itu, Rin akan dijadikan Jinchuuriki Sanbi oleh shinobi Kiri," terang Kakashi.

Mata Obito melebar, ia terkejut.

"Aku memang berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi kami dikepung di tengah jalan. Saat itu, aku berencana menggunakan Raikiri untuk melawan mereka semua meski chakraku tinggal sedikit. Namun Rin berpikir sebaliknya. Ia lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri saat aku menyiapkan jutsuku karena tahu resiko kami kalah terlalu besar," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, Obito? Aku benar-benar terpukul saat itu terjadi. Aku tak menduganya sama sekali, meski telah kau beri sharinganmu. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Bahkan, selama bertahun-tahun aku masih mengingat dengan jelas tragedi itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf telah mengingkari janjiku," ucap Kakashi kemudian tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Sedih dan rasa bersalah memuncak di hati Kakashi.

Minato menatap sedih mereka. Ia mau tak mau juga terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Pasalnya, dulu Kakashi tak mau menceritakan apa pun mengenai tragedi itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa menduga bahwa shinobi Kiri yang telah membunuh Rin.

Obito menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku.." Obito kehabisan kata-kata. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Kakashi-lah yang membunuh Rin.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku meminta penjelasan darimu saat itu," ucap Obito lagi, lalu segera menatap keji Shinobi Kiri di tempat itu.

"Kini aku hanya harus membalas perbuatan Kiri!" Sahutnya kemudian.

Semua orang di tempat itu membelalakkan mata mereka terkejut, terutama Shinobi Kiri. Mereka kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin; ketakutan akan ucapan Obito.

"Hei, tak usah khawatir. Kami akan melindungi kalian!" ucap seorang shinobi Konoha menyemangati shinobi Kiri.

"Ya! Lupakan apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu, kita aliansi shinobi akan saling melindungi!" ucap seorang lainnya yang berasal dari Kumo.

"Yaaa!" sahut shinobi Suna setuju.

"Whoaahh!"

Suasana menjadi riuh saat shinobi dari keempat desa lain menyemangati shinobi Kiri.

"K-kalian.. terima kasih banyak!" ucap seorang shinobi Kiri terharu.

"Kita akan melindungi satu sama lain!" ucap Kumo di sebelahnya.

Shodaime terharu mendengar semua itu. Harapan agar kelima desa besar ninja bersatu akhirnya dapat terwujud.

Obito tercengang melihat persatuan shinobi dari kelima desa tersebut. Ia tak mengira akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ucapanmu dulu memang benar, Obito. Shinobi yang meninggalkan misinya memang sampah, namun seseorang yang melupakan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah!" seru Kakashi.

Obito kembali membulatkan matanya.

"Heh.. Kau selalu benar, Kakashi," balas Obito sembari tersenyum sebal.

Kakashi tentu saja terkejut. Sudah puluhan tahun sejak dirinya melihat senyuman dan nada main-main tersebut dari Obito.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengaku kalah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Shinobi Konoha pasti tak asing dengan jutsu ini," sesal Obito sembari merangkai suatu segel tangan.

"Gedo: Rinne Tensei-" ucapan Obito terpotong oleh sesuatu.

"Jleb!" Zetsu hitam menusukkan tangannya beberapa senti dari tempat di mana Jantung Obito berada.

"Z-zetsu! Mengapa?" tanya Obito tak percaya.

"Maaf, namun aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu," balas zetsu hitam sembari menempelkan dirinya pada setengah tubuh Obito yang terbuat dari sel Hashirama; mengendalikannya.

Obito -yang kini dikendalikan zetsu hitam- tak berdaya saat dipaksa membuat sebuah segel tangan.

Seketika itu juga, seluruh tubuh Juubi terserap ke dalam tubuh Obito.

Melihat hal itu, Madara (ET) yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tentu saja terkejut. Begitu pun di pihak aliansi shinobi dan keempat mantan hokage. Mereka semua tak menduga hal tersebut.

•••

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kelima Kage bersama tim Orochimaru kini melesat cepat ke garis depan pertempuran dengan pasir sang Kazekage.

"Wuah! Siapa yang mampu membelah bukit itu?" tanya Madara terkejut.

"Kau mau tahu?" Tanya Raikage.

Madara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sang Uchiha Madara-lah yang melakukannya," jawab Raikage sebal karena mereka berhasil dikalahkan orang itu (Madara ET).

"Sungguh?! Kupikir Madara tak memiliki jutsu seperti itu," ucap Hashirama tak percaya.

"Mungkin belum untuk saat ini. Namun Uchiha Madara (ET) mampu melakukannya ketika dalam mode Susano'o sempurna," terang Tsunade.

"Jangan heran, bahkan ia bisa menurunkan dua meteor seukuran desa ke medan peperangan," lanjut Kazekage.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Madara penasaran.

"Ia memiliki Rinnegan," balas Tsunade singkat.

"Benarkah?!" tanyanya lagi tak percaya.

Kelima kage hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Sugoii," balas Hashirama lagi.

"Berarti kalian beruntung masih bisa hidup," lanjut Madara bangga pada sosok dewasanya.

"Bletak!"

"Ouch!" "Apa?!" Sahut Madara saat kepalanya dipukul Hashirama.

"Kehancuran seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat disombongkan," nasehat Hashirama bijak.

"Tapi itu kan bukan akibat diriku," Madara membela diri.

"Tetap saja!" ucap Hashirama lagi.

"Tapi kan, bla bla bla.."

"Meski begitu, bla bla bla.."

Perselisihan mereka semakin berlanjut.

"_Twitch_"

Kepala semua orang di situ berkedut gemas melihat interaksi kedua sosok itu, namun tetap membiarkannya.

"Hiburan gratis," gumam Mei Terumi terhibur.

Mereka menyetujuinya saja.

"Kita hampir sampai!" seru Raikage kemudian.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah asap tebal yang hampir memudar di langit di depan mereka.

"Yap," Hasirama menyetujuinya setelah menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Persiapkan diri kalian!" ucap Raikage memperingati.

TBC

Penjelasan :

Tubuh Obito tak menembus saat zetsu hitam menusuk dadanya karena teknik kamui Obito sedang tak berfungsi. Sebabnya karena ia sedang fokus menggunakan Rinnegan di mata kirinya.

Lalu mengapa Madara (ET) bisa mengeluarkan Susano'o meski kedua matanya sudah menjadi Rinnegan?

Itu karena Sharingan Madara berevolusi menjadi Rinnegan saat peperangan sebelumnya (awal-awal Madara dibangkitkan) seperti di canon. Berbeda dari Obito yang mendapatkannya dengan melakukan transplantasi Rinnegan milik Nagato.

Hint :

Jika pairingnya MadaHashi, maka otomatis Hashirama ga akan menikah sama Mito dan Tsunade ga bakal lahir. Otomatis alur ruang dan waktu akan kacau, bukan? Lalu bagaimana MadaHashi masih bisa bertemu Tsunade di masa depan?

Berbagai dugaan silahkan reader-san pikirkan, hehe..


	6. Musuh di Balik Selimut

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Jleb!" Zetsu hitam menusukkan tangannya beberapa senti dari tempat di mana Jantung Obito berada.

"Z-zetsu! Mengapa?" tanya Obito tak percaya.

"Maaf, namun aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu," balas zetsu hitam sembari menempelkan dirinya pada setengah tubuh Obito yang terbuat dari sel Hashirama; mengendalikannya.

Obito -yang kini dikendalikan zetsu hitam- tak berdaya saat dipaksa membuat sebuah segel tangan.

Seketika itu juga, seluruh tubuh Juubi terserap ke dalam tubuh Obito.

Di tempat lain.

"Kita hampir sampai!" seru Raikage kemudian.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah asap tebal yang hampir memudar di langit di depan mereka.

"Yap," Hasirama menyetujuinya setelah menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Persiapkan diri kalian!" ucap Raikage memperingati.

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : adventure, a little bit of drama-romance

Pairing : MadaHashi (?)

Enjoy,

Chapter 6

Setelah Obito dipaksa menyerap seluruh tubuh dan kekuatan Juubi, kini ia terselimuti benda berwarna hitam pekat yang menyerupai bola.

Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Madara (ET) segera melesat mendekati barrier tersebut.

"Hashirama, lepaskan barriernya!" sahut Madara (ET) buru-buru.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang makhluk hitam itu lakukan terhadap Juubi!" Jawab Shodaime.

"Aku tak mengetahuinya, oke? Namun sepertinya.." perkataan Madara (ET) dipotong oleh kedatangan sekelompok orang.

"Syat!"

"Tap!"

"Yeah! Akhirnya kita sampai!" seru Hashirama semangat.

Mereka semua turun dari pasir Gaara.

"M-mereka?" ucap seorang shinobi terkejut.

"Kelima kage!" sahut seorang yang lain.

"Whoaahh! Bala bantuan lagi!" sorak para shinobi gembira.

"Lalu siapa kedua bocah itu?" tanya seorang shinobi kemudian.

"Ya. Aku masih setuju saja jika Orochimaru yang datang, tapi mengapa mereka membawa genin kemari?" balas seorang lainnya. Mereka pecaya jika Orochimaru bersama kelima kage, maka ia tak berniat jahat.

Mereka semua setuju dengan perkataan shinobi barusan.

"Hei! Jangan salah. Mereka berdua adalah Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama!" jawab Tsunade bangga memperkenalkan dua pendiri Konoha tersebut.

"Apa?!" sahut Madara (ET) terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kami akan menjelaskan nanti. Kita sedang dalam peperangan yang kau buat, ingat?" sahut Hashirama kesal.

"…" Madara (ET) hanya menatap lekat sosok muda rivalnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ada dua Madara dan Hashirama?" tanya seorang shinobi tiba-tiba.

"Mudah saja. Mereka berdua adalah Hashirama dan Madara yang asli. Tidak seperti kedua hantu edo-tensei di sana," terang Tsunade.

"H-hantu?" Shodaime langsung pundung di tempatnya.

"Pft. Bwahaha!" Madara tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Kau dibilang hantu! Bwhaha!" lanjutnya lagi nenunjuk Shodaime sembari tetap tertawa keras.

Semua shinobi yang melihat kejadian itu memandang tak percaya sosok Madara remaja di hadapan mereka.

"Urusai! Diamlah! Kau memalukan nama Uchiha!" balas Madara (ET) sebal.

"Biarlah. Bwee~" sahut Madara remaja sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Lupakan hal itu! Apa benda bulat di dalam barrier itu?" tanya Hashirama penasaran.

"Entahlah, namun di dalamnya terdapat Obito. Ia yang mengendalikan Juubi," terang sang Uchiha (ET).

"Apa? Bukankah kau yang mengendalikannya?" tanya Madara terkejut.

"Sebelumnya memang seperti itu. Tapi ia memilih melawanku dan melepas kendalinya saat mengetahui kedatanganku," terang Shodaime.

"Dasar bodoh! Mengapa kau memilih bertarung dengan si bodoh itu?" sahut Madara pada sosok dewasanya itu.

"B-bodoh?" tanya Shodaime. Ia pun kembali pundung.

"Kau tahu alasannya," balas Uchiha Madara (ET) singkat selagi memberi tatapan penuh arti pada sosok mudanya itu.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hashirama penasaran pada Madara.

Madara merona malu. Ia lupa kalau sosok didepannya tetaplah dirinya, meski lebih dewasa. Ia pasti juga mengetahui alasan ia suka bertarung dengan Hashirama.

"Lupakan! Hashirama, buka barriernya!" perintah Madara (ET) kepada Shodaime lagi.

Shodaime melirik ketiga mantan Hokage lainnya.

Mereka mengangguk, memberi persetujuan.

"Baiklah. Moku-bunshin no Jutsu!"

ucap Shodaime.

"Tap"

"Syuut"

Bunshin tersebut kemudian mendarat di hadapan Madara (ET) dan membuka sebagian kecil barrier di depannya.

Saat Madara (ET) mulai masuk dan disusul kelima kage, tim 7 (sasu-saku-naru), Orochimaru beserta timnya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Krakk!" muncul retakan pada permukaan bola hitam tersebut.

"prang!"

Akhirnya benda itu lepas, menampilkan sebuah sosok dari dalamnya.

"S-siapa itu?" tanya Tsunade terkejut melihat penampilan tak wajar sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Yang pasti bukan Obito," jawab Madara (ET) terkejut yang tentu dapat didengar oleh seluruh pasukan.

"Siapa kau?!" seru sang Raikage mewakili rasa penasaran setiap individu di tempat itu.

"Namaku Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Aku adalah alasan kalian memiliki chakra," terang sosok tersebut.

"Selamat datang kembali, ibu" ucap seseorang -atau sesuatu- di lengan kiri Kaguya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bukankah kau adalah perwujudan emosiku, zetsu hitam?" tanya Madara (ET) terkejut.

"Hahaha.. Kau terlalu naif. Selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu agar dapat membangkitkan ibuku," sahut zetsu hitam.

"Lalu informasi tablet batu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Huh? Batu Uchiha itu? Tak sulit merubah tulisan di dalamnya. Aku yang menuliskan bahwa Mugen Tsukuyomi dapat memberi kedamaian sejati, haha!" balas zetsu lagi.

"Sudah kuduga," bisik perlahan Madara muda.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?" tanya Shodaime.

"Aku.. aku akan mengumpulkan semua chakra menjadi satu!" sahut Kaguya sembari melesat ke tempat Naruto.

"Naruto! Keluar dari barrier!" teriak Minato panik.

Untungnya, mereka berhasil keluar sebelum Kaguya mencapai Naruto. Moku-bunshin Shodaime juga telah menutup kembali barrier tersebut.

"Ibu. Ayo tunjukkan kemampuan kita!" ucap zetsu hitam penuh semangat.

Seketika itu juga, Kaguya mengaktifkan Byakugannya yang tentu saja mengejutkan para anggota klan Hyuuga di tempat itu.

Segera saja, Kaguya membuka sebuah portal dengan tangan kanannya. Portal itu tepat menuju ke tempat Killer Bee berada.

"Tap!" Kaguya berhasil meraih Killer Bee yang tak siap akan hal itu. Seketika itu, Chakra Hachibi ditarik paksa oleh Kaguya untuk ia serap.

"Brukk!" Tubuh Killer Bee terhempas ke tanah saat Kaguya melepas pegangannya dan kembali berpindah ke dalam barrier. Ia berhasil menyerap chakra Hachibi tanpa bersisa.

"Bee!" seru Raikage terkejut. Ia segera melesat ke tempat orang yang sudah ia anggap adik itu.

Ketika Raikage tiba, ia tak dapat merasakan chakra maupun denyut jantung Killer Bee.

"Hokage! Cepat kemari!" seru Raikage panik.

"tap"

Tsunade tiba di sebelah Raikage. Ia mengecek kondisi Killer Bee, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Maafkan aku, Raikage. Tapi kau pasti tahu kalau seorang Jinchuuriki akan kehilangan nyawanya ketika sang bijuu ditarik keluar paksa," ucap Tsunade lemah.

Mendengar hal itu, Raikage langsung diselimuti oleh api dendam dan kemarahan.

"Kau! Kau akan menerima akibatnya!" tunjuk sang Raikage pada Kaguya. Namun, ia ditahan oleh seseorang sebelum dirinya melesat pergi.

"Hentikan. Kita butuh rencana," ucap Tsunade menenangkan.

Merasa barrier tersebut sudah tak berguna lagi, Shodaime berucap,

"Ketiga hokage! Lepaskan barrier ini!"

Mereka pun menuruti perkataan Shodaime. Kini Kaguya masih terdiam sembari melayang -terbang- di tempatnya.

"Ibu, bukankah kita masih memerlukan satu gumpalan chakra lagi?" tanya zetsu hitam. Yang ia maksudkan tentu saja Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto.

Kaguya langsung saja melesat ke tempat Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Minato dan Tsunade hampir bersamaan.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

Maaf minna! (author membungkuk)

Saya sengaja mempercepat cerita saat kebangkitan Kaguya karena..

Karena apa ya? (Ditabok pembaca)

Hehe..

Oh iya, saya juga mengganti genre fic ini dari yang semula adventure-romance menjadi adventure-drama karena saya merasa tak akan banyak adegan romance di sini. Mungkin hanya selipan MadaHashi yang sepertinya lebih cocok disebut drama dibanding romance.

Mohon dimaafkan~

Arigato Gozaimashita.


	7. Rotasi π

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

Merasa barrier tersebut sudah tak berguna lagi, Shodaime berucap,

"Ketiga hokage! Lepaskan barrier ini!"

Mereka pun menuruti perkataan Shodaime. Kini Kaguya masih terdiam sembari melayang -terbang- di tempatnya.

"Ibu, bukankah kita masih memerlukan satu gumpalan chakra lagi?" tanya zetsu hitam. Yang ia maksudkan tentu saja Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto.

Kaguya langsung saja melesat ke tempat Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Minato dan Tsunade hampir bersamaan.

**Author's Note :**

Hanya mengingatkan. Madara edo-tensei saya sebut 'Madara (ET)', sedangkan Madara remaja akan saya sebut 'Madara' seperti biasa.

Hashirama edo-tensei akan tetap saya sebut 'Shodaime' dan 'Hashirama' untuk Hashirama muda.

Mungkin nanti menyesuaikan, namun pasti akan saya bedakan. Arigato gozaimasu~

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : adventure, a little bit of drama-romance

Pairing : MadaHashi (?)

Enjoy,

Chapter 7

Minato tak dapat melakukan Hiraishin ke sana karena dirinya belum menandai Naruto. Terpaksa ia mengikuti Tsunade yang melesat dengan cepat ke tempat putranya itu berada.

Mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah kunci dalam kemenangan perang ini, Sasuke juga tak mau tinggal diam. Ia menggunakan Amaterasu untuk membakar Kaguya.

Sayangnya Kaguya berhasil menghindar. Ia jauh lebih cepat dibanding Minato dan Tsunade, bahkan Raikage sekalipun. Akibatnya, Kaguya kini hampir meraih Naruto.

Melihat hal tersebut, Kakashi langsung saja mengambil tindakan.

"Kamui!" seru Kakashi saat memindahkan Naruto ke dalam dimensi miliknya.

"Wah, wah. Kau pintar juga," puji zetsu kepada Kakashi.

"Ibu, sepertinya kita bisa mulai sekarang. Meski tak banyak, Juubi telah memiliki sedikit chakra Kyuubi," ucap zetsu hitam kepada Kaguya.*

Mendengar saran tersebut, Kaguya memulai rencananya untuk menyatukan kembali semua chakra. Ia pun meletakkan tangannya di atas permukaan tanah.

Seketika itu juga, sebuah pohon tumbuh menjulang tinggi di hadapan para pasukan aliansi. Pada ujung tertingginya terdapat sebuah kelopak bunga yang tepat mengarah ke Bulan.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi!" Kaguya menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sasuke yang pertama mengambil tindakan.

"Susano'o!" sasuke memunculkan armor chakra berwarna ungu yang menyerupai bentuk manusia dan melesat ke tempat kelima Kage, Hashirama, Madara, Kakashi, Sakura, tim Orochimaru dan para edo-tensei berada.

Meski bukan wujud sempurna susano'o, Sasuke tetap berusaha mencegah mereka agar tak terjebak dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Secara mengejutkan, Madara (ET) juga berniat melindungi mereka. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia dapat dengan mudah memunculkan wujud Susano'o sempurnanya dan membuat lapisan perlindungan kedua di atas Susano'o Sasuke.

Tak berpikir panjang, Shodaime juga mengeluarkan mokutonnya. Ia membentuk sebuah kubah kayu yang membuat lapisan perlindungan ketiga di tempat itu.

Kini tak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang berhasil menembus lokasi tempat mereka berada.

"L-luar biasa," ucap Suigetsu mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

"Madara, kau?!" ungkap Shodaime terkejut melihat tindakan Madara (ET).

"Huh? Aku berencana menggunakan Mugen Tsukuyomi untuk membuat perdamaian, bukan untuk membunuh semua orang! Tentu saja aku melindungi kalian," ungkap Madara (ET) panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Kita gencatan senjata sementara ini, Madara," balas Mizukage mewaliki keempat Kage lainnya.

"Hm. Terserah kalian," sahut Madara (ET) tak peduli.

Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?" tanya Hashirama kemudian.

"Orang itu telah mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Pastinya kini semua orang telah terperangkap ke dalamnya," balas Madara.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Entahlah, itu tak tertulis di tablet batu. Namun jika sesuai dari perkataan Kaguya sebelumnya, ia pasti akan menyerap chakra orang-orang tersebut," jawab Madara (ET).

Semua orang di situ tentu membelalakan mata mereka.

"Apa?! Kita harus menolong mereka!" seru Hashirama tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bodoh! Kita adalah kunci peperangan ini. Jika kita kalah, semuanya akan berakhir!" sahut Madara (ET).

"Ia benar. Kita hanya bisa menunggu," lanjut Tsunade menyetujui ucapan Madara (ET).

"Lalu bagaimana kita mengetahui kalau sudah aman di luar sana?" tanya Tobirama bingung.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa membuat mata ketiga menggunakan pasir di luar sana," ucap Gaara.

"Wah~ kemampuanmu berguna juga, Kazekage," puji Orochimaru.

"Jangan coba-coba membuatnya sebagai bahan eksperimenmu, Orochimaru!" seru Tsunade memperingatkan.

"Khukhukhu. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Orochimaru sembari menyeringai.

Sandaime tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya dapat melihat kedua mantan muridnya itu kembali berdampingan di sisi yang sama setelah sekian lama.

"Di luar sana benar-benar terang," ujar sang Kazekage kembali memberi informasi.

"Berarti jutsunya belum selesai," ucap Madara (ET).

"Di luar sana belum aman," lanjutnya lagi.

"Uhm.. Aku memiliki saran," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Sorot mata mereka menunjukkan rasa keingin tahuan, meski tanpa ucapan sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersembunyi di dimensi Kamui terlebih dulu? Kuyakin di sana akan lebih aman untuk menyusun rencana," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau memiliki tempat seperti itu?" tanya Hashirama kagum.

"Bletak!" Madara kembali memukul kepala rivalnya itu.

"Apa kau tak ingat penjelasanku?" tanya Madara geram.

"Uhm, yang mana ya?" jawab Hashirama gugup.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentang kekuatan berbeda dari setiap pengguna Mangekyo Sharingan," terang Madara.

"Ohh~ Jadi itu kemampuan Sharinganmu, Kakashi?" tanya Hashirama kemudian.

"Yah. Sebenarnya mata ini adalah penberian seseorang," balas Kakashi.

"Siapa?" tanya Hashirama penasaran.

"Obito yang memberikannya," jawab Minato.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Madara kemudian; terkejut tentunya.

"Kita bisa membahasnya lain waktu. Yang terpenting, bagaimana saranku tadi?" ucap Kakashi mengalihkan penbicaraan.

"Aku setuju!" Minato mengangkat suara.

"Yah. Itu ide yang bagus," lanjut Suigetsu.

"Hm," ucap Madara setuju.

"Baiklah, tapi aku membutuhkan chakra yang besar. Mungkin Tsunade-sama bisa membantu?" pinta Kakashi.

Saat Tsunade ingin bertindak, Shodaime mencegahnya.

"Aku saja! Aku memiliki senjutsu. Lagi pula aku adalah edo-tensei, jadi tak akan kehabisan chakra." Saran sang Shodaime Hokage.

"Huh.. baiklah, Kakek." Tsunade menjawab.

Shodaime pun mendekati Kakashi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Kakashi, sembari mengaktifkan Senjutsunya.

"Merasa déjà vu, Madara?" tanya Hashirama muda.

"Yeah," gumam Madara singkat.

"Yosh! Kamui!" seru Kakashi mengucapkan Jutsunya.

Mereka pun berhasil masuk ke dimensi Kamui milik Kakashi. Tak lama setelahnya, lapisan pelindung Susano'o dan Mokuton lenyap dari tempat itu.

"Ibu, ke mana perginya mereka?" tanya zetsu hitam terkejut.

"Tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan kembali," jawab Kaguya.

•••

Di waktu bersamaan, di dimensi Kamui.

"Shringg!"

"Tap!"

terbentuk pusaran portal di hadapan Naruto. Setelahnya tampaklah orang-orang yang dikirim oleh Kakashi tadi.

"Minna!" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Kukira terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kami baik-baik saja, bocah." Balas Madara (ET) santai.

"Heeehh!! Mengapa ada orang itu di sini?!" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Tenang saja. Kini ia di pihak kita," balas Madara muda menenangkan.

"Huh?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto masih tak percaya.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di luar sana pada Naruto.

"Souka?" ucap Naruto sedih.

"Tak apa Naruto. Kita hanya perlu menyusun rencana," tenang Hashirama.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto kembali semangat.

"Jangan lupakan diriku, bocah!" lanjut Kurama di dalam dirinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

'Tentu saja tidak, Kurama.'

"Yosh! Apa rencana kita?" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu untuk menyusun rencana dengan berbagai pertimbangan.

**TBC**

Mereka mendapat sebagian chakra Kyuubi saat menyerap chakra Kyuubi milik edo-tensei Kinkaku dan Ginkaku seperti di canon.

Mengapa mereka bisa menghindari cahaya Mugen Tsukuyomi, padahal Sasuke belum mendapat kekuatan Rikudo?

Itu karena perlindungan mereka hingga tiga lapisan. Lagi pula, Madara juga memiliki Rinnegan di situ. Jadi, menurut saya, tiga lapisan itu itu dapat disamakan dengan Susano'o Rikudo milik Sasuke di canon.

Oh iya. Mungkin readers-san bisa memberi masukan kepada saya apabila alurnya terlalu cepat, lambat atau seperti ini saja. Saya akan mengapresiasi saran kalian semua~

Arigato gozaimashita.


	8. Kejutan

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di luar sana pada Naruto.

"Souka?" ucap Naruto sedih.

"Tak apa Naruto. Kita hanya perlu menyusun rencana," tenang Hashirama.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto kembali semangat.

"Jangan lupakan diriku, bocah!" lanjut Kurama di dalam dirinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

'Tentu saja tidak, Kurama'

"Yosh! Apa rencana kita?" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu untuk menyusun rencana dengan berbagai pertimbangan.

**Author's Note :**

Sebagai pengingat. Madara edo-tensei saya sebut 'Madara (ET)', sedangkan Madara remaja akan saya sebut 'Madara' seperti biasa.

Hashirama edo-tensei akan tetap saya sebut 'Shodaime' dan 'Hashirama' untuk Hashirama muda.

Mungkin nanti menyesuaikan, namun pasti akan saya bedakan. Arigato gozaimasu~

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure, a little bit of drama-romance

Enjoy,

Chapter 8

"Bagaimana?" tanya Raikage setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hm," balas Madara (ET) singkat.

"Ide bagus," lanjut Hashirama kemudian.

Semua orang di situ akhirnya menyepakati rencana yang telah selesai mereka bahas.

"Kazekage, kau bisa melihat keadaan di luar sana dari sini?" tanya Mizukage.

"Akan kucoba," jawabnya sembari menutup sebelah matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Kazekage tiba-tiba tersentak dan melepas jutsunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hashirama penasaran.

"O-orang itu.. " Gaara tak dapat menemukan suaranya.

"Aku tak dapat mendeskripsikannya," lanjutnya lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Biarkan aku melihat ingatanmu dan menghubungkannya dengan semua orang," saran Madara (ET).

Kazekage menatap curiga sang hantu Uchiha tersebut, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Tenang saja. Hanya ingatan barusan," lanjut Madara (ET) lagi sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya? Setahuku hanya klan Yamanaka yang memiliki teknik seperti itu," ucap Tsunade.

"Jangan remehkan Uchiha, Senju," balas sang Madara muda.

Semua mata langsung saja terarah ke sang Uchiha muda -Madara-.

"Kau juga tahu?" tanya Hashirama mewakili rasa penasaran semua orang di situ.

"Tidak," balas Madara singkat.

"A-apa?" ucap mereka speechless.

"Aku hanya menduga, oke?" lanjutnya cepat.

"Lalu apa dugaanmu, Bocah?" tanya Madara (ET) ingin tahu pada pendapat sosok mudanya itu.

Madara menghela napas.

"Kau tadi berkata akan melihat ingatan sang Kezekage, bukan? Dari situ kupikir kau akan menggunakan Sharinganmu. Lalu tentang menghubungkan ingatan tersebut ke semua orang. Tsunade benar, kau -kita- bukan klan Yamanaka. Aku menduga kalau kau akan menggunakan genjutsu untuk memperlihatkan ingatan Kazekage tadi," terang Madara panjang lebar.

"Wahh~ kupikir itu kalimat terpanjang darimu yang pernah kudengar," ucap Hashirama keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

".." Madara hanya meliriknya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mizukage meminta konfirmasi.

"Hm. Begitulah," jawab Madara (ET) sembari menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya; tersenyum. Ia bangga pada sosok mudanya itu.

"Kau setuju, Kazekage?" tanya Orochimaru yang ikut penasaran juga.

Sang Kazekage tampak mempertimbangkannya sejenak.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Tatap mataku," ucap Madara kemudian pada sang Kazekage sembari mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya.

Setelah Madara (ET) berhasil mendapat ingatan yang dimaksud, ia juga meminta yang lain untuk menatap matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua telah masuk ke dalam Genjutsu milik Madara (ET). Di genjutsu tersebut, mereka diperlihatkan keadaan di luar sana yang sebelumnya dilihat oleh Gaara.

Kini dapat diketahui bahwa sinar Mugen Tsukuyomi telah berhenti. Itu merupakan hal positif, tentunya. Mereka dapat keluar sekarang.

Sayangnya, hampir sejauh mata memandang, terdapat kayu-kayu yang memiliki banyak bagian lebih kecil seperti sulur. Benda tersebut tampak sedang melilit semua orang tanpa terkecuali menjadi menyerupai kepompong yang kemudian tergantung di kayu-kayu tersebut.

Setelahnya, ingatan sang Kazekage berhenti sampai di situ.

Semua orang di tempat itu kembali tersadar ketika Madara (ET) mengakhiri genjutsunya.

"B-barusan itu?" ucap Tsuchikage tak percaya.

"Yeah. Makhluk itu benar-benar melakukannya," sahut Shodaime.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa waktu setelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar perkataan yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Madara (ET) tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja setiap pasang mata di tempat itu membulat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku mendengar Hashirama, mungkin saat ini.." lanjutnya lagi sebelum dipotong seseorang.

"Tap"

Shodaime memegang sebelah bahu Madara (ET).

"Tidak. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu," ucap Shodaime kemudian.

Madara (ET) sontak menatap mata rivalnya itu, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Kau.. Begitu kah?" tanya Madara (ET) tak percaya.

"Yups. Lihatlah mereka," lanjut Shodaime sembari melirik semua orang di tempat itu.

Pertama, Madara melihat Tsunade.

"Yah.. kakekku benar, Madara (ET)" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Kemudian ia melihat Tsuchikage.

"Tak dapat kupercaya, aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi kita semua korban di sini," lanjut sang Tsuchikage.

Madara (ET) juga melihat yang lainnya. Mereka semua tersenyum padanya. Ia tak percaya kalau orang sepertinya bisa mendapat pengampunan dari mereka.

"Madara, apa kau benar-benar dapat kami percaya?" tanya Tobirama memastikan.

"Itu semua terserah kalian, namun aku pasti tak akan membiarkan Kaguya membunuh umat manusia! Begitu pun kalian, benar?" balas Madara (ET) yang tentunya disetujui semua orang.

"Baiklah," ucap Tobirama kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti tahu bahwa akulah yang menciptakan edo-tensei," lanjutnya lagi.

Madara (ET) menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semua orang tahu mengenai itu," balas Madara (ET).

"Berarti kau paham kalau sekalipun penggunanya mati, jutsu ini tak dapat dihentikan sebelum dilepas oleh penggunanya. Setuju?" terang Tobirama.

Madara (ET) dan semua orang di tempat itu menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Tapi apakah kau tahu mengapa aku menciptakan jutsu ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Madara (ET) menampilkan raut wajah bingung. Ia tentu tak sampai memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Madara (ET) penasaran.

Setiap pasang mata di tempat itu kini tertuju ke Tobirama. Sebab tak ada yang mengetahui hal itu, bahkan Hashirama sekalipun.

Melihat hal tersebut, Tobirama merangkai sebuah segel tangan.

Orochimaru yang pertama kali tersadar mengenai segel tangan apa yang di rangkai sang Nidaime Hokage.

"Nidaime-sama, kau?" ucap Orochimaru terkejut.

Nidaime hanya tersenyum.

"Karena hal ini," ucap Tobirama.

"Edo-Tensei no Jutsu!" serunya kemudian setelah selesai merangkai segel tangan.

Semua mata sontak membelalak lebar. Seperti yang mereka ketahui sebelumnya, muncullah sebuah peti dari dalam tanah di hadapan mereka.

"Tobirama! Siapa orang tersebut?" seru Shodaime terkejut.

Tobirama tak menjawab, namun ia kemudian membuka tutup peti tersebut.

"T-tidak mungkin!" seru Madara (ET) tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tak menduga kebangkitan sosok di depannya itu.

"I-izuna?" panggilnya memastikan.

Semua orang di tempat itu kembali dibuat terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok tersebut segera mendapat kesadaran.

"Kakak?!" seru sosok tersebut setelah membuka matanya. Sosok tersebut memandangi Madara muda yang juga membelalakkkan matanya.

"Izuna?" panggil Madara sembari mendekati sosok itu.

"Kakak!" seru Izuna sambil berlari menerjang sosok sang kakak.

"Brukk!"

Kedua sosok tersebut berpelukan erat, erat sekali.

Meski tak mendapat pelukan, Madara (ET) tetap merasa bahagia dapat melihat kembali sosok adik tercintanya itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Madara (ET) sembari berbalik badan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sayangnya Shodaime dapat melihat hal yang mungkin tak diperhatikan orang lain; air mata Madara (ET).

Ia memutuskan untuk memeluk rivalnya tersebut. Tanpa terduga-duga, Madara (ET) juga membalas tindakan rivalnya itu.

"Sudah, sudah." Shodaime menenangkan sembari mengusap-usap punggung sang rival.

"Tobirama?" panggil Izuna setelah melepas pelukannya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Shodaime dan Madara (ET).

"Maaf. Aku melanggar janjiku," ucap Tobirama.

Saat pertama kali membangkitkan Izuna, mereka berdua telah berjanji untuk segera melepas jutsu tersebut. Meski nyatanya tak dilakukan sang Nidaime hingga saat ini.

"Lupakan," balas Izuna.

Ia kemudian mendekati sosok yang telah membunuhnya tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mempertemukanku dengan kakakku," lanjutnya.

Wajah Tobirama sontak saja bersemu kemerahan. Ia tentu saja tak menduga hal tersebut. Meski demikian, Tobirama tetap membalas pelukannya.

"Pst, Sasuke! Sosok itu sangat mirip denganmu," bisik Suigetsu kemudian yang tentunya hanya dibalas lirikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Sudah, sudah. Masih ada makhluk putih yang menginvasi Bumi kita di luar sana," ucap Kakashi memecah suasana haru di tempat itu.

"Kau benar," balas Madara.

"Makhluk putih?" tanya Izuna bingung.

"Begini. Jadi, …"

Mereka pun kembali menghabiskan waktu untuk menjelaskan segalanya kepada sosok baru tersebut.

"Souka," balas Izuna sedih.

"Madara hanya memegang sebelah pundak sang adik; menenangkannya.

"Kita telah memiliki rencana, tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Raikage setelahnya. Rencana mereka telah disusun ulang, tentunya.

"Yosh! Ayo lawan makhuk itu!" seru Shodaime menyemangati sembari menyalurkan chakra Senjutsunya pada Kakashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi langsung kembali mengaktifkan jutsunya.

"Kamui!" seru Kakashi kemudian. Mereka pun masuk menuju pusaran yang mengarah ke medan pertempuran.

**TBC**


	9. Kedatangan

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

Kita telah memiliki rencana, tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Raikage. Rencana mereka telah disusun ulang, tentunya.

"Yosh! Ayo lawan makhuk itu!" seru Shodaime menyemangati sembari menyalurkan chakra Senjutsunya pada Kakashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi langsung kembali mengaktifkan jutsunya.

"Kamui!" seru Kakashi kemudian. Mereka pun masuk menuju pusaran yang mengarah ke medan pertempuran.

**Author's Note :**

Kembali mengingatkan. Madara edo-tensei saya sebut 'Madara (ET)', sedangkan Madara remaja akan saya sebut 'Madara' seperti biasa.

Hashirama edo-tensei akan tetap saya sebut 'Shodaime' dan 'Hashirama' untuk Hashirama muda.

Mungkin nanti menyesuaikan, namun pasti akan saya bedakan. Arigato gozaimasu~

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : adventure, a little bit of drama-romance and friendship

Enjoy,

**Chapter 9**

"Shrinkk!"

Sebuah pusaran muncul di pinggiran medan pertempuran. Koreksi, bekas medan pertempuran. Mengapa disebut bekas? Tentu saja karena seluruh pihak aliansi shinobi telah berhasil dikalahkan dan sang musuh berhasil mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"Whush" "tap"

Sekelompok orang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam pusaran tersebut. Mereka berhasil mendarat dan menapakkan kaki mereka di atas tanah dengan sempurna.

Mereka semua menatap nanar puluhan, bahkan ratusan pasukan aliansi yang kini terikat tak berdaya oleh sulur-sulur dari jutsu milik Kaguya.

"Melihatnya secara langsung memang berbeda," gumam Izuna yang merupakan satu-satunya orang di situ yang belum melihat ingatan Gaara sebelumnya.

"Yah. Kau benar," ucap Shodaime menyetujuinya.

"Di mana makhluk itu?" tanya Madara (ET) tak sabar untuk membalas dendamnya. Tentu saja ia geram karena selama ini dirinya hanya diperalat oleh zetsu hitam untuk membangkitkan Kaguya.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat menjawab, muncullah seseorang dari balik batu di belakan mereka.

"Obito?!" seru Kakashi terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minato tak percaya.

"Heh, kalian terlalu meremehkanku." Ucap Obito kepada mantan guru dan rekannya itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kami senang kau bisa selamat," ucap Shodaime kemudian.

"Terima kasih. Dan maafkan aku juga," balas Obito merasa bersalah.

"Kita semua adalah korban," ucap Madara (ET) mengulang perkataan Tsuchikage.

"Madara?!" Obito tentu saja terkejut melihat sosok tersebut kini berada di pihak aliansi.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang terpenting, kita harus menemukan makhluk itu terlebih dulu!" seru Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba, tampaklah Kaguya yang juga keluar dari sebuah portal.

"Ah~ kalian akhirnya kembali," ucap zetsu hitam.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian memiliki anggota baru," lanjutnya lagi saat menatap Izuna.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian! Lagipula, kekuatan tambahan layak didapatkan untuk melawan sosok seperti kalian, bukan?" balas Madara muda.

"Lupakan! Ibu, bukankah kita masih membutuhkan potongan chakra itu?" lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap Naruto.

Mereka semua tentu langsung dalam posisi untuk melindungi sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

"Ootsutsuki! Izinkan aku bertanya," seru Shodaime.

"Apa?" balas sang dewi kelinci singkat.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Bukankah dirimu sudah memiliki cukup chakra?" tanya Shodaime.

"Semua ini demi kebaikan kalian," jawab Kaguya.

"Kebaikan? Sepertinya kita memiliki pengertian yang berbeda tentang kebaikan," ucap Shodaime.

"Kaguya! Aku tahu kalau Shinju mampu membuat orang-orang ini menjadi zetsu putih. Apa tujuanmu?" lanjut Madara (ET) menimpali Shodaime.

"Z-zetsu putih katamu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"…" Kaguya diam tak mencawab.

"Ootsutsuki!" gertak Madara (ET) yang ssmakin tak sabar. Ia juga telah mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan-nya.

"Semua bermula sejak puluhan abad yang lalu," ucap Kaguya.

Semua orang sontak mempertajam pendengaran mereka, tak ingin melewatkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kami, Klan Ootsutsuki telah memiliki pengetahuan tentang chakra jauh sebelum kalian para manusia. Berbeda dengan kalian, kami mendapat kekuatan dengan mengonsumsi pil-pil chakra. Benda itu dihasilkan dengan menanam pohon chakra di berbagai planet," terang Kaguya.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum Kaguya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Diriku diutus oleh pemimpin kami untuk merawat pohon chakra yang ada di bumi. Sayangnya, aku mendapat beberapa gangguan dalam prosesnya. Selama bertahun-tahun di planet ini, rasa sukaku terhadap karakter manusia semakin besar. Berbeda dengan klanku, kalian selalu berjuang untuk mencapai tujuan yang diharapkan." Terang Kaguya.

Semua mata di situ tentu saja melebar terkejut.

"Biar kutebak. Setelah itu kau melahirkan Rikudo Sennin," ucap Madara (ET) menimpali.

"Ya. Tapi kisah ini terjadi sebelum itu. Karena besarnya keinginanku untuk melindungi manusia, aku memakan buah dari pohon Chakra tersebut. Dengan begitu, aku berharap telah cukup kuat untuk melawan Ootsutsuki lain yang pasti akan dikirim kemari," lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tak lama setelahnya, kedua puteraku lahir. Sayangnya bukan hanya itu. Karena aku mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan tempur klan Ootsutsuki, aku berencana untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Dengan begitu, seluruh umat manusia dapat hidup dalam mimpi yang mereka inginkan dan aku bisa merubah tubuh fisik mereka menjadi sebuah pasukan. Sayangnya, itu semua tak terwujud karena kedua anakku memutuskan untuk menyegel ibunya sendiri."

"Apa?!" seru mereka semua terkejut.

"Jadi kau berencana untuk melawan klanmu sendiri?" tanya Shodaime kemudian.

"…" Kaguya tak menjawab, namun semua terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak meminta bantuan kami?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu kurang efektif. Kalian tak mengerti betapa kuatnya anggota klanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan kaummu mati sia-sia dengan cara yang menyakitkan," jawab Kaguya.

"Karenanya, kau memutuskan untuk mengubah kami menjadi zetsu putih?" tanya Izuna kemudian.

Kaguya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ini semua tak terasa masuk akal bagiku," ucap Tobirama tak yakin.

"Jadi, kau tak berniat membunuh kami?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali chakra yang telah terpecah-pecah ini. Kalian bahkan tak akan merasakan prosesnya," jawab Kaguya.

Mereka kembali terkejut dibuatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan proses pengekstrakan chakra Bijuu dari tubuh Jinchuuriki mereka, huh?!" seru Naruto tak memercayai ucapan Kaguya barusan.

"Pengorbanan yang sepadan untuk keselamatan yang lebih besar," jawab Kaguya.

Naruto sontak kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Ia tentu saja tak terima jika teman-temannya dijadikan korban untuk hal seperti itu.

"Naruto! Kendalikan emosimu," ucap Kakashi mengingatkan sebelum Naruto bertindak lebih jauh.

"Kaguya! Bagaimana kalau kau melepas jutsu ini dan kami berjanji akan membantumu? Tubuh kami bisa beregenerasi saat terkena serangan," ucap Shodaime melakukan negosiasi. Tentu saja yang ia maksudkan adalah para Hokage edo-tensei.

"Tak ada waktu. Aku merasakan kehadiran kedua sosok itu semakin mendekat," ucap ambigu Kaguya.

"Siapa?" tanya Madara (ET) curiga.

Sebelum Kaguya sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba saja mucul sebuah portal mirip milik Kaguya tadi tak jauh dari posisi kalian.

"Wah, wah~ sepertinya kita mendapat sambutan kecil dari mereka," ucap salah satu dari dua sosok terssbut.

"Siapa kalian?!" seru Shodaime.

"Kinshiki, Momoshiki. Lama tak jumpa," ucap Kaguya lirih.

**TBC**


	10. Serangan

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Kaguya! Bagaimana kalau kau melepas jutsu ini dan kami berjanji akan membantumu? Tubuh kami bisa beregenerasi saat terkena serangan," ucap Shodaime melakukan negosiasi. Tentu saja yang ia maksudkan adalah para Hokage edo-tensei.

"Tak ada waktu. Aku merasakan kehadiran kedua sosok itu semakin mendekat," ucap ambigu Kaguya.

"Siapa?" tanya Madara (ET) curiga.

Sebelum Kaguya sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba saja mucul sebuah portal mirip milik Kaguya tadi tak jauh dari posisi kalian.

"Wah, wah~ sepertinya kita mendapat sambutan kecil dari mereka," ucap salah satu dari dua sosok terssbut.

"Siapa kalian?!" seru Shodaime.

"Kinshiki, Momoshiki. Lama tak jumpa," ucap Kaguya lirih.

**Author's Note :**

Kembali mengingatkan. Madara edo-tensei saya sebut 'Madara (ET)', sedangkan Madara remaja akan saya sebut 'Madara' seperti biasa.

Hashirama edo-tensei akan tetap saya sebut 'Shodaime' dan 'Hashirama' untuk Hashirama muda.

Mungkin nanti menyesuaikan, namun pasti akan saya bedakan. Arigato gozaimasu~

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : adventure, a little bit of drama-romance friendship

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

**Chapter 10**

Semua orang di tempat itu sontak meningkatkan kesiagaan mereka, bahkan Kaguya sekalipun.

"Jadi kedua orang itu yang kau bicarakan tadi, Kaguya?" tanya Madara (ET).

"Ya. Apa kalian ingin gencatan senjata? Setidaknya tujuan kita tak jauh berbeda," tawar sang dewi kelinci.

"Wah~ souka? Selama ini kau tak mengirim buah chakra karena hal ini? Aku tak menduganya," ucap Kinshiki.

"…" Kaguya hanya menatap datar mereka.

Sebelum sekelompok manusia di tempat itu mulai bergerak, Kaguya telah mendahului mereka.

"Whussh!" Kaguya melesat cepat menuju kedua sosok tersebut.

"Syuut!" Ia mengeluarkan batangan besi dari balik lengannya -seperti Pein- dan memukulnya ke arah Kinshiki.

"Trank!" Kinshiki tentu tak membiarkannya. Dengan senjata berwarna merahnya, ia berhasil menangkis serangan Kaguya.

"Madara! Ayo tunjukkan kekuatan penuh kita!" ajak Shodaime mulai semangat.

"Yosh!" balas Madara (ET) singkat.

Madara (ET) segera mengaktifkan Susano'o sempurnanya. Tak mau kalah, Shodaime mengaktifkan senjutsu dan melesat menuju ketiga Ootsutsuki tersebut berada.

"Trank!" kunai Shodaime bertabrakan dengan senjata Momoshiki.

Momoshiki dan Kinshiki kini terpisah.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu!" ucap Madara (ET) menyerukan jutsunya.

Melihat serangan tersebut, Momoshiki hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Swussh"

Dengan Rinnegan di telapak tangannya, Momoshiki dapat dengan mudah menyerap jutsu tersebut.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga mengembalikan jutsu tersebut ke arah Naruto dkk.

Madara tentu membulatkan mata terkejut. Ia tak menduga kalau makhuk itu memiliki Rinnegan yang bagkan dapat membalikkan jutsunya.

Tak tinggal diam, Sasuke dan Madara muda mengaktifkan Susano'o-nya untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, Uchiha," puji Nidaime.

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum samar.

"Jutsu yang bagus," puji Madara (ET) pada doujutsu di tangan Momoshiki.

"Hm," balas Momoshiki singkat.

"Jadi kau tak mempan terhadap serangan Ninjutsu?" tanya Shodaime yang lebih mirip sebagai pernyataan.

"Kami hanya tinggal menggunakan Taijutsu, kemudian," lanjut Madara (ET).

Mereka kembali melanjutkan serangan dengan bertukar pukulan, tendangan dan tangkisan dari gaya Taijutsu berbeda milik mereka.

"L-luar biasa," ucap Suigetsu kagum melihat kecepatan serangan mereka.

Saking cepatnya, bahkan Sharingan tiga tomoe milik Sasuke tak mampu mengikutinya. Ia terpaksa mengaktifkan Mangekyo yang tentunya lebih menguras chakra.

Tak mau tinggal diam, kelima Kage berniat membantu pertarungan di sana. Sayangnya hal itu dilarang oleh Tobirama.

Raikage tentu langsung menatap sang Nidaime Hokage tak mengerti.

"Terlalu berbahaya! Lihatkah kecepatan mereka? Biarkan para edo-tensei yang menanganinya," terang Tobirama.

"Huh. Baiklah," ucap Raikage kemudian.

Kelima Kage, Obito, Izuna, MadaHashi muda dan tim tujuh kini hanya dapat menyaksikan pertarungan di depan mereka tanpa dapat membantu.

Tak tinggal diam, Minato dan Tobirama pergi membantu Madara (ET) dan Hashirama.

"Sarutobi, lindungi mereka!" seru Tobirama kepada satu-satunya edo-tensei yang tersisa di lokasi Naruto dkk.

"Tak perlu kau beri tahu, aku pasti akan melakukannya!" balas Sandaime cepat.

Tobirama hanya tersenyum sebelum ia dan Minato benar-benar menjauh.

"Tobirama! Yondaime! Jangan gunakan ninjutsu pada orang itu! Ia bisa menyerapnya," seru Shodaime saat mengetahui kedatangan dua orang itu.

"Baik!" balas Minato singkat.

"Trank!" kunai cabang tiga miliknya beradu dengan batangan besi Momoshiki.

"Krak!"

Saking kuatnya senjata Momoshiki, kini terdapat retakan di kunai cabang tiga milik Minato.

"A-apa?!" ucapnya terkejut.

"Kuatnya," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Di tempat Naruto dkk.

"Sandaime! Apa kita benar-benar tak boleh membantu?" tanya Mei Terumi gatal ingin melawan makhuk putih itu; Momoshiki.

"Maaf Mizukage," balas Sarutobi.

"Bagaimana kalau diriku? Kau tahu persis kemampuanku, sensei," timpal Orochimaru.

Sandaime tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau tak mudah mati," jawabnya kemudian.

Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

"Ayo Suigetsu," ajak sang Sennin Ular.

"E-ehh?! Kenapa aku?" seru Suigetsu tak terima.

"Kau tak mudah mati," balas Orochimaru singkat.

"Sudahlah, terima saja!" ucap Karin sembari memukul kepala belakang Suigetsu yang tentu berubah menjadi air.

Suigetsu hanya menatap miris nasibnya.

'Melawan alien yang ingin memakan chakra manusia, adakah yang lebih buruk?' sarkasnya dalam hati.

"Pasirku akan melindungi kalian," ujar sang Kazekage menyemangati.

"Kau lupa kalau benda itu lemah terhadap air?" tanya Suigetsu sembari memasang muka konyolnya.

Gaara hanya termenung mendengarnya. Ia melupakan hal itu.

"Maaf," ucapnya lemah.

"Tenang saja, kami akan tetap melindungi kalian dari sini!" timpal Raikage.

"Baiklah," balas Suigetsu lemas.

Ia dan Orochimaru pun pergi menuju tempat pertempuran berlangsung.

"Haha! Kalian terlalu lemah!" seru Momoshiki yang kini berhasil memojokkan Minato dan Shodaime.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia memunculkan beberapa pil chakra dari telapak tangannya dan memakannya.

"Wraghh!" teriak Momoshiki saat mendapat asupan chakra tambahan.

"Ini buruk," ucap Madara (ET) khawatir.

Entah dari mana, muncullah belasan ular dengan sebilah pedang dibulutnya yang tertuju ke arah Momoshiki.

"Syuut!"

"Trank! Trank!"

Momoshiki berhasil memotong seluruh pedang itu, namun tubuhnya berhasil diikat oleh belasan ular tadi. Tak hanya itu, Orochimaru mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi dari mulutnya dan berhasil menusukkannya ke perut Momoshiki.

"Sial!" gerutunya.

"Halo!" Suigetsu tiba-tiba muncul di samping Momoshiki dan menembakkan peluru-peluru air kecil yang sukses mengenainya.

"Kalian mengenainya!" seru Minato tak percaya.

Momoshiki kini tampak terluka berat akibat serangan tersebut.

Tak tinggal diam, Madara (ET) menggunakan salah satu teknik doujutsunya.

"Chibaku Tensei!" serunya merapal jutsu tersebut.

Seketika itu, batu-batu dan tanah dari permukaan terangkat menuju tempat Momoshiki berada dan membuat bulatan besar menutupi orang tersebut.

Mengetahui ada kesempatan, sang Kazekage ikut merapal jutsunya.

"Sabaku Shotaisho!" dengan demikian, bulatan besar tadi kini tertutupi tumpukan tebal pasir yang membentuk piramida yang ukurannya bahkan melebihi Susano'o sempurna milik Madara (ET).

Tak berhenti di situ, Gaara juga memunculkan ratusan kertas segel di permukaan luarnya.

"Fuiin!"

Momoshiki pun kini tersegel sempurna.

"Hah.. hah.." sang Kazekage kehabisan nafas. Pasalnya, jutsu barusan ia tingkatkan rasionya agar kejadian saat melawan Mizukage edo-tensei yang berhasil lolos sebelumnya tak terulang kembali.

Mengetahui hal itu, Tsunade segera menyalurkan chakra penyembuh pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih," ucap sang Kazekage singkat.

"Kerja bagus, Kazekage!" puji sang Madara muda.

"Jangan senang dahulu. Kita masih memiliki satu musuh lagi," ucap Obito mengingatkan.

Mereka hampir saja melupakan kehadiran sosok tersebut.

"Eh? Kau masih di sini, Obito?" canda Kakashi.

"Urusai!" balas Obito kesal.

Sandaime hanya tersenyum senang melihatnya. Setelah Tsunade dan Orochimaru, kini Kakashi dan Obito yang kembali akrab seperti masa muda mereka.

"Di mana Kaguya?" tanya Izuna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tak dapat merasakannya," jawab Karin ragu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sensormu benar-benar akurat, Karin," balas Orochimaru bingung.

"Hanya ada satu kemungkinan," timpal Obito.

Semua pasang mata sontak terarah kepadanya.

"Apa?! Kalian bahkan tak menyadari kehadiranku," lanjutnya masih sebal.

"Ma, ma~ Kami hanya bercanda, Obito," ucap Kakashi mencoba menenangkan.

"Sungguh tak Uchiha," lanjut Madara muda.

"A-apa?!" sahutnya sengit pada kedua sosok tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kalian!" seru Madara (ET) tak sabar sembari meledakkan tekanan chakranya.

"Ugh!"

Semua orang di situ tentu tak kuat menahannya. Pastinya pengecualian untuk Shodaime dan Tobirama.

"Lanjutkan ucapanmu, Obito!" ucapnya lagi setelah menurunkan tekanan chakranya.

"B-baik!" balas Obito setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Jika Karin yang notabenenya merupakan ninja sensorik tak bisa merasakan chakra mereka, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan; mereka berpindah dimensi," terangnya panjang lebar.

"Apa?! Maksudmu seperti teknik Kamui?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

Obito hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Mereka memiliki Rinnegan yang bahkan memiliki tomoe seperti Sharingan. Dugaanku, kekuatan Doujutsu tersebut tentu lebih besar dari Rinnegan biasa."

Bukan Obito yang baru saja menjelaskan, melainkan Madara (ET).

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan mereka," lanjutnya lagi.

**TBC**


	11. Kualitas vs Kuantitas

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Jika Karin yang notabenenya merupakan ninja sensorik tak bisa merasakan chakra mereka, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan; mereka berpindah dimensi," terangnya panjang lebar.

"Apa?! Maksudmu seperti teknik Kamui?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

Obito hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Mereka memiliki Rinnegan yang bahkan memiliki tomoe seperti Sharingan. Dugaanku, kekuatan doujutsu tersebut tentu lebih besar dari Rinnegan biasa."

Bukan Obito yang baru saja menjelaskan, melainkan Madara (ET).

"Kita hanya harus menunggu kedatangam mereka," lanjutnya lagi.

**Author's Note :**

Kembali mengingatkan. Madara edo-tensei saya sebut 'Madara (ET)', sedangkan Madara remaja akan saya sebut 'Madara' seperti biasa.

Hashirama edo-tensei akan tetap saya sebut 'Shodaime' dan 'Hashirama' untuk Hashirama muda.

Mungkin nanti menyesuaikan, namun pasti akan saya bedakan. Arigato gozaimasu~

.--~[•••••]~--.

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : adventure, a little bit of drama-romance friendship

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

Chapter 11

Untung saja mereka tak perlu terlalu lama merenung tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah penjelasan Obito barusan, Kaguya keluar dari sebuah portal dan muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Di mana Momoshiki?" tanya Kaguya bingung.

Madara hanya memunjuk malas pada piramida raksasa di belakan mereka yang tentu berhasil membulatkan kedua mata Kaguya.

"Kalian yang melakukannya?" tanya zetsu hitam terkejut.

Mereka semua mengangguk bangga.

"Kalian melebihi ekspektasiku, manusia." Kaguya memuji mereka.

Melupakan pujian dari sang Ootsutsuki, Madara (ET) bertanya padanya.

"Di mana sosok satu lagi?" yang ia maksud tentu adalah Kinshiki.

"Ia kujebak dalam salah satu dimensiku," terang Kaguya.

"Kau juga punya dimensi sendiri?" tanya Obito tertarik.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat.

Tak lama setelahnya, kinshiki berhasil kembali ke tempat mereka berada.

"Kaguya!" serunya geram.

Tak membuang waktu, Kaguya kembali melesat dan memberi berbagai serangan pada sosok tersebut.

Sayangnya, terjadi sesuatu yang tak mereka duga.

"Jleb!" Tampak sebuah lengan menusuk tepat ke tempat jantung Sasuke berada.

"ukh," ia sontak memuntahkan darahnya.

"Sasuke!" seru semua orang di situ terkejut.

"Heh, kalian pikir telah berhasil mengalahkanku? Jangan harap!" Seru sosok yang ternyata adalah Momoshiki itu.

Madara muda yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Sasuke segera bertindak.

"Tsukuyomi!" serunya saat matanya bertatapan dengan iris Byakugan Momoshiki.

"Deg!" Momoshiki tentu langsung terjebak dalam genjutsu terkuat klan Uchiha itu. (Mugen Tsukuyomi tak lagi dihitung karena ternyata itu adalah salah satu jutsu klan Ootsutsuki)

"Kau berhasil!" ucap Hashirama terkejut.

"Yah, Byakugan bukanlah doujutsu spesialisasi genjutsu. Ootsutsuki sekalipun," terang Madara bangga.

•••

Kembali ke kondisi Sasuke.

Sakura segera berlari ke tempat Sasuke berada. Ia segera mengaktifkan segel Byakugo dan menyalurkan chakra penyembuhan pada Sasuke.

"T-tidak mungkin," gumam Sakura melihat sosok lemas di depannya itu.

"Kyaa! Sasuke!" teriak Karin tak lama kemudian sembari berlari ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Aku tak dapat merasakan chakranya," ucap sang Uzumaki sembari meneteskan air matanya. Meski demikian, ia tetap membuka rahang Sasuke dan membuat sang Uchiha menggigit lengannya agar ia dapat menyalurkan chakranya.

Tak mau tinggal diam, Tsunade ikut menyalurkan chakra penyembuhnya pada sosok tersebut.

"Jangan, jangan lagi!" seru Tsunade nanar. Ia tak ingin kejadian dengan Dan (kekasih) dan Nawaki (adiknya) terulang kembali.

"Biar aku bantu,"ucap Orochimaru kemudian. Ia segera menyalurkan chakra khas senjutsu ularnya pada Sasuke.

Secara berangsur-angsur, luka Sasuke pun menutup dan detak jantungnya berangsur normal. Sayangnya belum ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan tersadar.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, berikan dia waktu," ujar sang Shodaime menenangkan.

•••

Madara muda yang sedari tadi berfokus pada Tsukuyominya, kini mulai kelelahan.

"Ia terlalu kuat!" ucapnya sedikit panik.

Melihat hal tersebut, Kaguya memberi peringatan.

"Jangan terlalu senang! Byakugan kami lebih kuat dari ekspektasi kalian,"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memanfaatkan semua Sharingan yang ada. Itu berarti termasuk kau, Kakashi." Terang Madara (ET).

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Obito tak mengerti.

"Aktifkan Tsukuyomi kalian pada sosok itu," jawab Izuna.

"Yosh! Ayo Kakashi," ucap Obito bersemangat sembari mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan-nya.

Kakashi menuruti ucapan Obito dengan malasnya.

"Tsukuyomi!" seru kedua sosok dengan sepasang Sharingan yang sama di sebelah mata mereka itu.

"Tsukuyomi!" ucap Madara (ET) dan Izuna hampir bersamaan kemudian.

•••

Di dunia Tsukuyomi.

"Ugh!" Momoshiki yang kini tampak terikat pada sebuah potongan batang pohon.

"Khukhu, kau telah masuk ke dalam Tsukuyomi-ku. Aku yang mengendalikan di sini," ujar Madara sembari meyeringai.

"Kheh! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" seru Momoshiki yang telah mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Ikatan di tubuh sang Ootsitsuki mulai tak dapat menahan berontakan sosok tersebut.

"A-apa?!" Madara tentu saja terkejut dengan kekuatan sosok di depannya itu, sebab Hashirama (muda) sekali pun tak pernah dapat lolos dari Tsukuyomi tanpa kehendaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul beberapa sosok di tempat itu.

Tampaklah Madara (ET), Izuna, Kakashi dan Obito dengan Mangekyo aktif mereka.

Momoshiki yang tadi hanya terikat oleh tali, kini bertambah dengan rantai baja dari Madara (ET), Tombak yang menusuk organ-organ vitalnya oleh Izuna dan munculnya duri-duri pada batang pohon tempat sang Ootsutsuki terikat akibat Obito dan Kakashi.

Kini, Momoshiki tak dapat berkutik dari tempatnya sama sekali.

"Secara kualitas kami mungkin kalah. Tapi kami memiliki kuantitas untuk menahanmu," ujar Madara (ET) menyeringai senang.

"Kalian!" seru sang Ootsutsuki geram.

"Nikmati siksaanmu," ucap Izuna kemudian.

•••

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aargh!!" teriak Momoshiki yang kini masih terjebak dalam Tsukuyomi para Uchiha.

Mereka -selain Uchiha- yang mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja terkejut.

"Kazekage!" seru Madara (ET) pada Gaara.

"Wakata!" jawab Gaara sembari mengumpulkan semua pasir yang tersisa untuk kembali menyegel Momoshiki.

"Sabaku Shotaisho!"

"Fuuin!" serunya kemudian. Kini terlihatlah sebuah piramida raksasa yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Tak mau hal seperti tadi terulang kembali, Minato juga menambahkan fuuinjutsu tambahan di atas segel milik Gaara.

"Hanaiwa Fuuin!"

Sebuah pola rumit kini melingkupi piramida itu di atas pola segel yang dibuat sang Kazekage.

"Luar biasa. Salah satu fuuinjutsu level A yang bahkan sangat sulit dipelajari," puki Orochimaru pada Yondaime.

"Momoshiki-sama!" seru Kinshiki yang khawatir pada keadaan sang rekan.

"Kaguya! Kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu? Bukankah kita satu klan?" tanya Kinshiki yang masih tak mau menyakiti Kaguya.

Ya. Sedari tadi dirinya belum serius dalam melawan Kaguya.

Kaguya tak membalas sepatah kata pun. Tapi semua terlihat jelas pada sorot kepastian di kedua matanya.

"Baiklah," lanjut Kinshiki sembari mengeratkan genggaman senjatanya.

'Dia mulai serius,' batin Kaguya was-was.

Melebihi kecepatan pandang mata, tiba-tiba saja Kinshiki telah berada di belakang Kaguya. Untung saja ayunan pedangnya jauh lebih lambat dibanding perpindahannya, sehingga Kaguya berhasil mmengelak.

"Kaguya!" seru Kinshiki geram.

"Cepatnya," gumam Naruto takjub.

"Dia bahkan dapat menyamai Hiraishin," lanjut Minato.

"Apa rencana kita? Kita tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri," tanya sang Raikage.

"Itu bukan lagi pertempuran antar manusia. Kita hanya memngganggu jika ikut ke sana," balas Tsuchikage.

"Ia benar. Mungkin hanya Tobirama dan Yondaime yang dapat mengikuti kecepatan mereka," lanjut Shodaime.

"Yosh! Akyo tunjukkan kemampuan kita, Nidaime-sama!" ujar Minato semangat.

"Baik, baik," jawab Tobirama malas.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Madara (ET) tepat sebelum mereka berdua melesat pergi.

"Syuut," "tap!"

Madara (ET) mengeluarkan dua buah batangan hitam dari balik lengannya.

"Gunakan ini untuk menyerang mereka. Ini lebih kuat dari kunai biasa," lanjutnya sembari memberi kedua benda tersebut pada Yondaime dan Nidaime.

"Arigato," ucap mereka singkat sebelum melesat menuju kedua Ootsutsuki berada.

**TBC**

A/N :

Gomenasai, minna! Saya lama updatenya. Mohon dimaklumi, hehe.

As always, arigato gozaimashita~


	12. Pengumuman

A/N :

Halo, minna~

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Adakah yang masih menunggu update-an fic ini? Hehe

~[••]~

**Update 31 Mei 2020: **

**Author menjadikan fic ini sebagai prioritas utama untuk segera ditamatkan, sehingga dapat membuat fic-fic baru dengan plot yang lebih menarik, logis & tersusun rapi di kesempatan selanjutnya.**

**[Next Chapter 13: "The Last"]**

**Ps. Fic 'Tekad Api' entah akan ditamatkan dengan plot yang singkat, sedikit perubahan pada karakter Boruto (sifat, kisah hidup, asal mula & tujuan Kara, dsb) atau discontinued. **

**Ini dikarenakan setelah ratusan episode anime Boruto -yang kebanyakan seperti filler _slice of life _dengan secuil adegan _action_ tanggung- tayang, author masih belum mendapat _feel_ dari karakter Boruto itu sendiri. Author juga tidak mengikuti manga-nya untuk menghindari spoiler. **

**Mohon dimaklumi, hehe.**

Atas segala support kalian, as always,

Arigato gozaimashita.


	13. The Last

**Summary :**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya :**

"Apa rencana kita? Kita tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri," tanya sang Raikage.

"Itu bukan lagi pertempuran antar manusia. Kita hanya memngganggu jika ikut ke sana," balas Tsuchikage.

"Ia benar. Mungkin hanya Tobirama dan Yondaime yang dapat mengikuti kecepatan mereka," lanjut Shodaime.

"Yosh! Akyo tunjukkan kemampuan kita, Nidaime-sama!" ujar Minato semangat.

"Baik, baik," jawab Tobirama malas.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Madara (ET) tepat sebelum mereka berdua melesat pergi.

"Syuut," "tap!"

Madara (ET) mengeluarkan dua buah batangan hitam dari balik lengannya.

"Gunakan ini untuk menyerang mereka. Ini lebih kuat dari kunai biasa," lanjutnya sembari memberi kedua benda tersebut pada Yondaime dan Nidaime.

"Arigato," ucap mereka singkat sebelum melesat menuju tempat Kinshiki Ootsutsuki berada.

**Author's Note :**

Kembali mengingatkan. Madara edo-tensei saya sebut 'Madara (ET)', sedangkan Madara remaja akan saya sebut 'Madara' seperti biasa.

Hashirama edo-tensei akan tetap saya sebut 'Shodaime' dan 'Hashirama' untuk Hashirama muda.

Mungkin nanti menyesuaikan, namun pasti akan saya bedakan. Arigato gozaimasu~

* * *

.-~[•••••]~-.

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T (13+)

Genre: adventure & friendship, a little bit of drama-romance

**Warning: **

**Possible Bromance/Slash-ish  
**

[Few Possible OOC!Chara]

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

* * *

Chapter 13

_"__Syutt!"_

Yondaime melesatkan kunai identik cabang tiga miliknya menuju Kinshiki yang sedang sibuk bertukar taijutsu dengan Kaguya dan berteleport ke arah mereka.

_"__Swoosh!"_

_"__Ctak!" "Buagh!"_

_"__Bruk!" "Syaaat"_

Akibat kepampuan deteksi visual 360o dari byakugan, Kinshiki dengan mudah menangkis serangan tiba-tiba yang diluncurkan Minato.

Sayangnya Minato tidak diangkat menjadi hokage keempat tanpa alasan. _Sialan! _Dia bahkan mampu dan telah membantai ratusan shinobi Kumo sendirian ketika perang dunia ninja ketiga. Tentunya sang pirang tidak mendapat julukan "Yellow Flash" secara cuma-cuma.

Dengan gerakan yang hampir tak kasat mata, Minato Kembali melemparkan kunai yang pastinya telah ditanamkan segel hiraishin ke arah titik buta byakugan Kinshiki dan Kembali berteleport ke sana.

_"__Swoosh!" _

_"__Buagh!"_

"A-apa?!" Kinshiki yang sedang teralihkan perhatiannya saat bertarung dengan Kaguya terkejut Ketika rasengan Minato mengenai telak titik butanya.

Obito yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan sang -mantan- guru tentu tak asing dengan serangan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya juga pernah terkecoh dan terkena serangan yang sama ketika sang uchiha hendak menyerang Konoha dengan mengendalikan Kyuubi 16 tahun yang lalu.

_"__Bruakh!"_

Semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap. Kinshiki berhasil mendarat dengan tidak mulusnya sehingga megakibatkan retakan membentuk jaring laba-laba yang cukup dalam di sekitar tubuhnya. Minato yang puas dengan serangannya segera kembali kearah Tobirama yang sedari tadi menggerutu karena tidak bisa berteleport ke tempat mereka.

"Yondaime sialan!" Gerutu sang hokage kedua.

"Ahaha.. Maaf, maaf," ucap Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

Maklum saja. Meski Tobirama yang menciptakan hiraishin, sang senju tidak sempat mengembangkannya sejauh Minato yang mampu berpindah menuju segel penanda miliknya ketika dalam posisi bergerak seperti kunai barusan.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Tidak seperti Momoshiki dengan rinnegan-nya yang mampu menyerap, juga mengembalikan jutsu dari penyerangnya, Kinshiki lebih terfokus pada kekuatan fisiknya. Melawan pengguna taijutsu biasa? Tentu saja sangat mudah bagi sang Ootsutsuki. Yeah, meski andaikan dirinya melawan Gai dengan gerbang kedelapan terbuka cukup menyusahkan.

Melawan Kaguya dengan formasi bertarung yang hampir sama dengannya, serta para manusia rendahan itu tentunya juga tidak menyusahkan bagi Kinshiki. Lain cerita jika sang sang lawan menggunakan ninjutsu. Karena itulah dirinya dipasangkan dengan Momoshiki. Sayangnya, sang partner telah tersegel tak berdaya oleh para manusia rendahan itu.

_'__Cih!' _geram sang Ootsutsuki dalam hati sembari menatap luka yang cukup dalam di punggungnya.

Kaguya kini tahu akan kelemahan Kinshiki.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kaguya segera menggunakan rinne-sharingan miliknya untuk memindahkan mereka semua ke dimensi gravitasi tinggi miliknya.

_"__Swoosh!"_

_"__Bruk!" "Bruk!"_

_"__Bruk!" "A-apa?!"_

Para manusia yang pertama kali berpindah dimensi secara paksa dan merasakan kenaikan gravitasi yang tiba-tiba tentu tak mampu menahan berat tubuh mereka.

Jangankan manusia, Kaguya selaku pengguna ninjutsu -atau apapun namanya hal barusan itu- saja juga tersungkur di tanah berbentuk piramida-piramida kecil berwarna hijau di bawahnya.

Melihat Kinshiki yang masih memulihkan dirinya dari serangan Yondaime, Kaguya segera mengaktifkan salah satu jutsunya (yang membunuh Obito di canon) dan mengarahkan batangan kecoklatan tersebut menuju Kinshiki.

_"__Syuut!"_

Kinshiki yang merasa serangan tersebut tertuju padanya segera berusaha bergerak ke samping untuk menghindar.

Dan sayangya berhasil.

_"__Hampir saja," _batin sang Ootsutsuki sembari menghela nafasnya. Matanya Kembali terfokus pada Kaguya.

Minato yang mengetahui tujuan Kaguya segera mendekat menuju sang dewi kelinci dan memberi tahu rencananya setelah memerhatikan bahwa kunai cabang tiga miliknya juga ikut berpindah ke dimensi ini.

"Setuju?" tanya sang Hokage keempat.

Kaguya hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Minato yang segera melakukan Hiraishin menuju kunai miliknya yang terdekat dengan posisi Kinshiki.

_"__Swoosh!"_

Kaguya yang tidak ingin membuang kesempatan tersebut kembali mengarahkan serangannya menuju Kinshiki.

_"__Syuut!" _

_ "__Jlebb!"_

Akibat jarak yang terlalu dekat, serangan tiba-tiba mereka telak mengenai tubuh Kinshiki yang tak dapat lagi melakukan apa-apa.

"Ugh!" Gumam sang Ootsutsuki sembari menahan sakit yang luar biasa akibat sel-sel tubuhnya yang hancur secara perlahan.

"U-Urashi-.." adalah kata terakhirnya sebelum jutsu dari Kaguya benar-benar menghancurkan tubuh Kinshiki.

"Berhasil?" Gumam para kage dan kawan-kawan yang sedari tadi hanya mampu mengamati dari jarak jauh pertarungan mereka.

Timbul jeda dan keheningan sejenak sebelum Kaguya berujar,

"Untuk saat ini,"

Dan secepat kedipan mata, mereka kembali ke dimensi asli mereka.

•••

Belum sempat menghela nafas, mereka kembali teringat dengan rekan-rekan sesama shinobi yang masih terperangkap dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto pada Kaguya.

"Aku dapat membatalkan jutsunya dengan satu syarat," gumam sang dewi kelinci dengan nada menggantung.

Merasa tidak akan ada yang memotong ucapannya, Kaguya Kembali berujar.

"Aku ingin kalian menyegelku, dan tidak dengan sembarang segel," ucapnya sembari menatap lokasi Momoshiki tersegel dan kemudian kearah para Kage beserta rombongannya.

"Shiki Fuujin?" Tanya Minato yang merasa itu adalah segel terkuat yang diketahuinya.

Orang-orang di sekitar bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan sang hokage keempat karena mengetahui bahwa jutsu penyegelan tersebut membutuhkan tumbal; nyawa penyegel itu sendiri.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, memikirkan siapa yang berkenan melakukannya karena hamper dapat dipastikan kalua penggunanya haruslah manusia hidup. Edo tensei tidak menjadi pilihan tentunya.

"Aku dapat melakukannya," ucap Obito yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati.

"…"

Terjadi keheningan sesaat dan semua mata tertuju pada sang Uchiha berambut putih.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" gurau Kakashi untuk mencarikan suasana, meski tidak tampak sedikitpun senyuman di wajahnya.

Obito hanya memberi lirikan tajam pada sang Hatake namun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagipula aku yang sedari awal menimbulkan semua kekacauan ini."

Semua mata terbelalak setelah mengamati raut bersalah pada sang Uchiha.

"Kita semua tertipu oleh zetsu hitam. Kau -aku- hanya berusaha meraih kedamaian yang dijanjikan dalam tablet batu Uchiha,"

Madara (ET) yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa berusaha menghibur keturunannya tersebut sembari menatap benci makhluk hitam di lengan Kaguya.

Melihat kekhawatiran para manusia di depannya Kembali mengingatkan Kaguya mengapa dari awal dirinya ingin melindungi mereka.

Ya. Jika dibanding kekuatan, Ootsutsuki tentu jauh berada di atas mereka. Pembedanya adalah manusia rela berkorban demi membantu satu sama lain, saling bahu membahu menolong sesamanya yang sedang kesusahan dengan semampu mereka dan selalu bekerja keras dalam menggapai impian mereka.

Inilah yang membedakan manusia dengan kaumnya yang ingin memperoleh kekuatan melalui jalan pintas dengan usaha seminimal mungkin. Mereka hanya tinggal menyerap habis chakra dari makhluk lain menjadi pil chakra dan _boom! _Kekuatan instan.

_"__Huft,"_

Kaguya menghela nafas sebelum berujar,

"Tidak, kalian tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawa kalian. Chibaku Tensei merupakan teknik penyegelan yang sangat kuat jika dilakukan oleh kedua keturunanku; Hagoromo dan Hamura, atau Indra dan Ashura. Karena mereka telah tiada, hal terdekatnya adalah reinkarnasi mereka," ucapnya panjang lebar sembari menatap penuh arti MadaHashi dan SasuNaru.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan melakukannya? Pilihannya hanya antara diriku dengan Shodaime atau mereka (menunjuk MadaHashi muda). Tidak mungkin Naruto karena Sasu masih belum sadar," Tanya Madara (ET) sambil memerhatikan tubuh tak berdaya -namun stabil- Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya mereka yang masih hidup untuk memperkuat segelnya." Kaguya berpendapat.

"Tapi kami tidak memiliki rinnegan," ucap Hashirama tampak bingung.

"Itu mudah. Rinnegan merupakan evolusi selanjutnya dari sharingan. Opsinya antara Madara membunuhmu atau dengan menyatukan tubuh dan chakra kalian," terang Kaguya.

* * *

**Warning:**

**-[Possible Bromance/Slash-ish start from this part]-**

****Hanya penggunaan bahasa yang sugestif tanpa '_adegan_ _berbahaya'_ apapun****

* * *

Pipi sang dewi kelinci tampak sedikit merona membanyangkan opsi yang dapat menjadi potensi pairing menarik tersebut.

Merasa mungkin mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang Ootsutsuki, Mei Terumi, Sakura dan Tsunade ikut merona.

"_Khukhukhu!" _seringai mereka.

"Hmm, Kaguya benar. Namun apa maksud 'menyatukan tubuh dan chakra'?" tanya Minato dengan raut curiga yang juga membuat beberapa orang di sana merona.

"Jangan-jangan.." ucap Madara muda dengan seringaian sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Hashirama yang tampak panik.

"A-apa maumu? Menjauh!" usir sang Senju muda yang secara tidak sadar segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik Madara (ET).

"_Hoho. _Bagaimana denganku?" ucap Madara (ET) dengan nada menggoda sembari berbalik badan menghadap Hashirama.

Hashirama tampak membuka tutup mulutnya bak ikan kekurangan air dan hampir terkena _panic attack._

"Bletak!" Shodaime memukul kepala Madara (ET).

"Kau melupakan diriku, hmm?" Lanjutnya sebelum sang Uchiha sempat memberi respon.

Melihat jarak Shodaime yang _sangat _melanggar batas privasinya -sekitar 5 cm sebelum kedua wajah mereka saling bersentuhan-, Madara (ET) segera mengaktifkan lengan Susano'o-nya dan melempar Shodaime sejauh ratusan meter dari hadapannya.

Jika diperhatikan, akan tampak sedikit rona pada wajah sang Uchiha senior, meski mungkin hanya terlihat dalam pikiran kita saja.

"Apa mereka selalu bertindak seperti itu?" Tanya Suigetsu pada Izuna yang jika dipikir-pikir memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu rekan timnya itu.

"Hmm. Sejak awal aku dan Tobi menangkap basah mereka berdua di sungai Naka," jawab Izuna dengan nada datar.

"Aku masih heran mengapa mereka tidak berakhir bersama," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tobi, huh? Kupikir dia cukup menarik" goda Karin kemudian.

Tobirama yang sedari tadi hanya sebagai penikmat mulai mencuri-curi dengar percakapan mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Izuna meski hal tersebut tidak akan pernah ia akui.

"A-apa maksudmu?" balas Izuna tergagap.

"Kau tahu? Nidaime-sama tampak cukup menarik dengan rambut keperakannya, garis kemerahan di kedua pipinya dan mungkin juga hal-hal yang tersembunyi di balik armor birunya itu," jawab Karin sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya yang mengakibatkan aliran darah berlebih menuju wajah Izuna.

"A-aku.. Ano, i-itu," Izuna mulai tergagap.

Melihat sang adik tercinta sedang dalam 'serangan' sang Uzumaki, Madara segera mengaktifkan _killer intent _yang tampak menyatakan:

'berani bermain dengan adik tercintaku dan kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi.'

Cukup membuat nyali Karin merosot hingga ke titik negatif dan secara tidak sadar bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang sannin ular.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Kakashi memutuskan untuk ikut menggoda _sahabat_nya.

"Tobi, hmm? Jadi nama itu kau ambil dari _panggilan cinta _Izuna-san untuk Nidaime-sama huh?" ucap sang Hatake dengan tatapan ikoniknya yang tertuju pada Obito.

Obito mulai merasa was-was.

"Atau mungkin karena kau tidak bisa memanggil _sebutan sayang_ untuk seorang rambut perak dari -hmm- rekan satu tim-mu mungkin? Maka kau memutuskan mengganti panggilanmu dengan _sebutan cinta _untuk seorang rambut perak yang lain?" lanjutnya lagi tanpa memberi waktu sang Uchiha untuk memberi tanggapan.

Obito merasa banyak darah mengalir ke wajahnya yang kini tampak seperti kepiting rebus karena dipojokkan dan tidak dapat berkata apapun.

Para kunoichi yang sedari tadi menikmati _opera sabun_ dari tingkah para pria di sekitar mereka hanya dapat terkikik geli.

Lupakan. Kembali ke cerita.

•••

"Jadi bagaimana?" ulang Minato mengalihkan topik karena sedari tadi pertanyaannya belum terjawab.

Meski dirinya ingin melanjutkan tontonan gratis dari mereka, Minato masih lebih memilih untuk segera mengakhiri perang ini.

"Menyatukan tubuh dan chakra benar-benar bermakna secara harfiah," jawab Kaguya kemudian.

"Mungkin aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit keraguan terukir di wajahnya.

"Madara! buka armor-mu," lanjutnya sebelum ada yang memotong ucapannya.

"A-apa?" gumam kedua Madara hamper secara serentak.

_"__Huft,"_ Tsunade tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Maksudku dirimu," lanjut sang sannin wanita sembari menunjuk Madara (ET).

Segera memahami apa yang dimaksud Tsunade, Madara (ET) tampak ragu sebelum mulai membuka armor merah kebanggaan klannya itu.

Shodaime dan Hashirama merasa darah mulai mengalir di wajah mereka sebelum diberi tatapan tajam oleh kedua Madara.

Setelah selesai dengan armornya, Madara (ET) mulai membuka pakaian -kaos- dalam lengan panjang hitam miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh bagian atas seorang Uchiha Madara talah terekspos sempurna bagi seluruh pasang mata di tempat itu.

Secara _tidak_ mengejutkan, kebanyakan respon yang didapat adalah antara kaget dan takjub, meski dengan sedikit rona merah yang tampak di beberapa wajah.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kulit _sunkissed _kecoklatan miliknya, otot yang tampak jelas di kedua lengan, dada bidang dan bahu lebar, tak lupa dengan enam otot terlatih di perutnya tentu menjadi salah satu anugerah dari _kami-sama_ sebagai bahan 'cuci mata' sesaat dalam peperangangan ini.

Namun bukan itu yang mengakibatkan Sebagian besar mata di tempat itu membelalak, melainkan karena tampak dengan _sangat _jelas wajah -sel- milik Shodaime yang terpampang nyata di dada kiri tepat di atas jantung Madara (ET) berada.

Hal ini tentu hanya diketahui kelima Kage saat perarungan mereka melawan Madara (ET) sebelumnya.

"M-Madara, Sedalam itu kah perasaan dirimu padaku?" tanya Shodaime masih tampak terkejut dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya.

_"__Bletak!" _

Dan Madara (ET) kembali memukul kepala sahabat bodohnya itu sambil menahan untuk tidak merona demi menyelamatkan martabatnya sebagai _hantu Uchiha _yang sangat ditakuti.

"Madara mengambil selmu pada saat pertarungan akhir kalian dan mencangkokkannya di tubuhnya," terang Tsunade sebelum sang kakek kembali menggoda rivalnya tersebut.

"Huh? Dan bagaimana cara kau mengambil selku, hm?" Goda Shodaime lagi pada sang _hantu Uchiha. _

"A-aku.. Aku me- me,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku menggigit tubuhmu! Puas?!" Madara meninggikan suaranya. Sang _hantu Uchiha _merasa martabatnya telah hancur berkeping-keping, lalu terbawa oleh angin.

Kini Madara (ET) hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan terdalam dan membiarkan Sanbi menelan tubuhnya agar tidak ada lagi manusia yang dapat menemukannya.

"_Khukhu. _Kau nakal juga ya, Mada-chan~" goda Shodaime sekali lagi sebelum merasakan dirinya terlempar sejauh ratusan meter oleh lengan Susano'o sang Uchiha.

•••

Kini giliran MadaHashi junior yang tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

"J-jadi aku harus me-menggigit Hashirama?" tanya Madara tak percaya.

Membayangkan Hashirama memberikan lehernya untuk digigit dan mungkin juga uhmditandaiudhm oleh sang rival _tercinta _sudah cukup mampu membuat seluruh wajah di tempat itu kembali merona.

"Kecuali kau ingin membunuhnya?" ucap Kaguya dengan sorot terhibur pada kedua remaja di depannya itu.

"Apa?! Nope. No way!" seru Madara tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya lagi sembari mendekatkan diri pada Hashirama yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan lemah.

Sebelum mereka dapat melihat adegan selanjutnya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kubah dari tanah menyelimuti kedua sejoli tersebut.

Semua mata sontak tertuju pada Shodaime.

"Apa? Kalian tak dapat melihatnya secara cuma-cuma," bela sang Senju senior.

"Jadi kami boleh melihat kalau membayar, huh?" goda Madara (ET).

"Kau bahkan bisa melalukannya dengan gratis," Sang Senju membalas sembari menyeringai dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Madara (ET).

Mau tak mau semburat halus kembali menghiasi wajah rupawan sang Uchiha senior akibat kalimat yang tidak disangka-sangka akan keluar dari seorang Shodaime tersebut.

Dan tak berselang lama kemudian, terdengar pekikan -uhmdesahanuhm- dari dalam kubah di hadapan mereka sebelum tampak naga kayu yang melempar jauh tubuh Madara junior.

"Ouch," gumam mereka meratapi nasib Madara.

•••

"Jadi, apakah berhasil?" tanya Hashirama beberapa saat kemudian sembari menggosok bagian leher tempat di mana Madara 'menyatukan tubuh dan chakra' mereka.

Semua pasang mata segera tertuju pada Madara junior.

Madara memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka sebelum mengaktifkan doujutsu-nya.

Apa yang Madara lihat kini mengejutkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak. Madara dapat melihat dirinya sendiri tampak samping dari lokasi Madara (ET) berada.

"Mereka berhasil!" Seru Naruto senang melihat sepasang mata ungu berpola riak air pada Madara yang lalu diberi anggukan setuju oleh orang-orang di sampingnya.

Sebelum Madara junior terserang panik karena dapat melihat dirinya sendiri, Madara (ET) segera berucap.

"Mata kita saling terhubung. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dari Rinnegan," terang sang Uchiha senior.

Mereka semua Kembali teringat oleh kemampuan Pein -Nagato- beserta Rinnegan-nya. Tubuh Naruto bahkan sempat tergidik mengingat kematian Jiraiya.

Tsunade yang paham betul akan peristiwa tersebut hanya dapat memberikan tanggannya pada Pundak sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi untuk memberi ketenangan.

•••

"Sebelum memulai rangkaian jutsunya, aku ingin memperingati kalian tentang seorang Ootsutsuki lagi yang kutahu selalu bersama dengan Kinshiki dan Momoshiki. Ia bernama Ootsutsuki Urashiki. Meski selama pertarungan tadi aku tak dapat merasakan kehadirannya, kalian harus tetap waspada. Ia memiliki alat yang mampu menembus ruang dan waktu,"

Mereka hanya dapat membelalakkan mata saat mendengar informasi tersebut.

Merasa tak ada yang ingin menyela, Kaguya kembali meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Baik. Kalian hanya perlu menyatukan kedua tangan menyentuh diriku dan gunakan 'Rikudo: Chibaku Tensei' sebagai jutsu penyegelnya," ucap Kaguya tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Kalian harus melakukannya di dimensi milikku agar tidak memengaruhi keseimbangan alam ini. Kupikir kau mampu membawa mereka Kembali," lanjutnya sembari menatap Obito yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Sebelum orang lain sempat membuka mulut mereka, Kaguya paham dan membuat sebuah segel tangan untuk menonaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi dan kembali mengaktifkan jutsu 'Amenominaka' untuk membawa mereka ke dimensi inti miliknya.

Berpikir kalau inilah waktunya, Madara dan Hashirama berdiri di masing-masing sisi samping Kaguya disertai oleh Madara (ET) dan Shodaime.

"Kurasa maka ini adalah pepisahan," ucap zetsu yang hanya dibalas berbagai macam tatapan yang terarah pada sosok hitam tersebut.

"Rikudo: Chibaku Tensei!"

Jutsu tersebut berhasil dilakukan.

Dataran di sekitar mereka mulai terangat dengan Kaguya menjadi titik inti Chibaku Tensei. Jutsu tersebut semakin membesar hingga hamper menyamai ukuran bulan.

Kaguya; seorang wanita keturunan Ootsutsuki yang memercayai bahwa umat manusia cukup kuat untuk melawan Ootsutsuki-Ootsutsuki lain sehingga menyerahkan dirinya untuk kembali disegel oleh reinkarnasi dari keturunannya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan sebelunya, kini tampak senyum kepuasan pada wajah sang dewi kelinci sebelum ia menutup mata dan tersegel Bersama zetsu hitam untuk selamanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ohayou minna! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga readers-tachi tetap sehat di tengah masa pandemi ini.

Seperti yang author janjikan, fic ini TIDAK AKAN DISCONTINUED dan akhirnya setelah 1 tahun, 3 bulan dan 26 hari, fanfiction ini kembali dilanjutkan. _(ditampar readers)_

Author tentu sangat meminta maaf karena baru sempat update fic ini setelah satu tahun lebih terbengkalai. So, gomenasai minna! _(author membungkuk)_

Sebagai permintaan maaf, author memanjangkan jumlah kata yang biasanya hanya sekitar 1k kata tiap chapternya menjadi 3k+ kata untuk chapter ini.

**Tambahan ****(03/06/2020):**

Ano, author ingin meminta pendapat readers-tachi.

Apakah lebih baik hubungan MadaHashi dkk di fic ini hanya dibuat sebatas bromance atau sekalian jadi slash/BL ya?

Author tentu sudah memiliki rencana ending yang sesuai untuk masing-masing plot tersebut, hehe.

_**Ps.**_ Entah kenapa belakangan ini author sedang tertarik dengan pair KakaObi, wkwk. Karena itu, akan ada _spin-off_ spesial yang menceritakan perjalanan romansa KakaObi setelah perang berakhir. Rencananya oneshot/twoshot tersebut akan diupload bersamaan dengan chapter depan. Tentu saja _spin-off_ itu tergolong BL/yaoi rated M, akwokawok.

Tenang saja. S_pin-off_ tidak memengaruhi plot fanfic utamanya kok, hehe.

~[••]~

_The last but not least_, jangan lupa beri tanggapan, kritik dan saran kalian sehingga author dapat mengkoreksi diri dan membuat fic ini semakin lebih baik.

Ingat untuk jaga jarak, sering-sering cuci tangan, gunakan masker dan usahakan tetap #DiRumahAja.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Author,

31 Mei 2020


	14. Sayonara

**Summary:**

Bagaimana ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Madara terlempar ke masa depan akibat salah satu jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan yang belum dikuasai Madara?

**Sebelumnya:**

"Rikudo: Chibaku Tensei!"

Jutsu tersebut berhasil dilakukan.

Dataran di sekitar mereka mulai terangat dengan Kaguya menjadi titik inti Chibaku Tensei. Jutsu tersebut semakin membesar hingga hamper menyamai ukuran bulan.

Kaguya; seorang wanita keturunan Ootsutsuki yang memercayai bahwa umat manusia cukup kuat untuk melawan Ootsutsuki-Ootsutsuki lain sehingga menyerahkan dirinya untuk Kembali disegel oleh reinkarnasi dari keturunannya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan sebelunya, kini tampak senyum kepuasan pada wajah sang dewi kelinci sebelum ia menutup mata dan tersegel Bersama zetsu hitam untuk selamanya.

**Author's Note :**

Kembali mengingatkan. Madara edo-tensei saya sebut 'Madara (ET)', sedangkan Madara remaja akan saya sebut 'Madara' seperti biasa.

Hashirama edo-tensei akan tetap saya sebut 'Shodaime' dan 'Hashirama' untuk Hashirama muda.

Mungkin nanti menyesuaikan, namun pasti akan saya bedakan. Arigato gozaimasu~

* * *

.-~[•••••]~-.

**Masa Depan?!**

Story by elemenkayu19

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre: adventure & friendship, with a little bit of drama-romance

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy,

* * *

Chapter 14

Suasana tampak hening di tempat berlatarkan langit hijau dan tanah kemerahan tersebut.

Hashirama & Madara, tim 7, lima kage dan para edo-tensei sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sembari melihat bongkahan lingkaran yang semakin membesar di hadapan mereka.

"Uhm, minna?" panggil Obito segera menyadarkan kembali para manusia di tempat itu untuk segera berlindung saat tanah di bawah mereka mulai terangkat.

Menerima anggukan, Obito dan Kakashi segera mengaktifkan kamui untuk Kembali ke dimensi asal mereka.

•••

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Suara gemuruh sulur-sulur kayu yang melepaskan ikatan pada setiap manusia di bumi dan mulai kembali ke dalam tanah menjadi akhir dari Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Para aliansi shinobi yang mulai tersadar dari mimpi mereka tampak linglung sebelum atensi mereka tertuju pada dua pusaran yang mulai terbentuk di dekat pangkal pohon dewa.

_"__Swoosh!"_

"K-kalian?"

_"__Woahh!" "Kita menang!"_

Suasana kembali riuh akibat sorakan bercampur tangis bahagia para shinobi pada sekelompok 'penyelamat' di hadapan mereka.

Sosok-sosok yang disebut hanya dapat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka, turut bahagia dalam kemenangan pertarungan ini.

Namun semua kembali hening saat melihat keberadaan Madara (ET) yang bersedekap tangan dan Obito yang tampak sedikit ketakutan pada para pasukan aliansi yang kembali dalam posisi bertarung mereka.

Sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Madara dan Hashirama segera maju kedepan dan membentangkan tangan mereka.

"Mereka bukan lagi musuh!" teriak sang Uchiha muda yang tentu disambut raut penuh keraguan oleh para shinobi di hadapan mereka.

"Mereka memiliki andil dalam mengakhiri perang ini!" lanjut sang Senju muda.

Raut keraguan mulai pudar dari sebagian besar wajah para aliansi shinobi, dengan beberapa yang masih tampak tidak percaya.

Setelah kelima kage memberi penjelasan, seluruh pasukan aliansi shinobi akhirnya kembali ke posisi siaga mereka.

•••

"Apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Tsunade pada Hashirama dan Madara muda di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kami harus kembali ke waktu asal kami," balas Madara kemudian.

Keengganan tampak jelas di wajah sang Senju dan Uchiha muda tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak? Antara tetap tinggal di dunia yang -mulai- damai ini atau kembali ke masa-masa penuh peperangan bukanlah suatu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab.

"Kalian tidak bisa tetap di masa ini," ucap Tobirama yang menambah penekanan pada perkataan Madara.

"Iya, iya. Ayo Madara!" balas datar Hashirama pada sosok sang adik yang kini tampak lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sebentar," balas sang Uchiha sembari mendekati sosok edo-tensei Izuna.

"Izuna," panggil Madara pada edo-tensei sang adik.

"Aku paham, nii-san. Kuharap kau tetap mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku," jawab Izuna dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Tak dapat berkata-kata, Madara hanya dapat mendekap sosok di hadapannya sembari mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh Tobirama," gumamnya yang tentu dibalas senyuman yang semakin lebar dari Izuna dan belalakan mata dari sang senju berambut putih.

"Selamat tinggal, nii-san."

"Sampai jumpa, otouto."

"Kuharap kau tidak menyusulku terlalu cepat," gurau Izuna yang hanya dibalas seringaian oleh Madara.

Merasa puas dengan perpisahan mereka, Madara segera mendekati Hashirama dan mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan-nya.

"Mangekyo: Jikugan Ninjutsu!" seru sang Uchiha menyebutkan jutsunya.

Sebuah rangka Susano'o kebiruan tahap pertama segera menyelimuti sang Uchiha dan Senju sebelum berputar cepat sebelum akhirnya menimbulkan ledakan cahaya yang sangat terang hingga memaksa para shinobi di tempat itu melindungi mata mereka.

"Mereka kembali," gumam Shodaime yang dibalas anggukan singkat Madara (ET) dan beberapa shinobi lainnya.

•••

"Obito?" panggil Kakashi pada -mantan- rekan satu timnya itu.

"Hm?" balas singkat Obito yang masih sedikit tidak fokus atas kepergian Madara dan Hashirama muda.

"A-apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya sang Hatake dengan raut wajah penuh harapan dan kerinduan.

"Kompleks Uchiha telah hancur karena serangan Pain. Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku, meski mungkin sedikit sesak jika ditinggali dua orang. Atau kita bisa membeli apartemen bersama dengan dua kamar jika kau ingin," lanjut Kakashi lagi, tidak membiarkan Obito memberi alasan untuk menolak.

Sang Uchiha hanya dapat tersenyum miris pada -mantan- rivalnya tersebut.

"Kakashi, A-aku tidak pantas untuk kembali ke desa itu. Setelah melepaskan kyuubi, berusaha menghancurkan Konoha, membunuh Minato-sensei,"

Melihat pengakuan Obito yang penuh rasa penyesalan tentu membuat hati Kakashi dan Minato berdenyut nyeri.

Mereka bedua telah cukup paham. Paham kalau Obito hanyalah sosok kelewat baik hati yang terluka lalu dimanfaatkan dengan iming-iming 'kedamaian' oleh Madara (ET).

_Well_, sang Uchiha senior bahkan hanya pion dari Zetsu. Jadi Kakashi dan Minato memahaminya, dan -mungkin- juga mulai sedikit memaafkan mereka.

"Obito," gumam Minato menatap sendu sosok di hadapannya.

"A-aku, mohon maafkan aku!" seru Obito sembari menunduk 90 derajat menghadap para aliansi shinobi yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan dalam diam.

"Mungkin hanya ada satu cara untuk menebusnya," lanjut sang Uchiha sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk segel ular. Beberapa pasang mata di tempat itu tampak membelalak; merasa familiar dengan segel tangan untuk jutsu level tinggi yang akan dirapal dengan taruhan nyawa sang Uchiha.

"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"

Obito meneriakkan jutsu tersebut dengan lantang sembari memfokuskan seluruh chakra yang ia miliki pada rinnegan di mata kirinya.

"H-hei!"

"Obito!"

Jangankan para pasukan aliansi, Madara (ET) bahkan tak dapat menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya melihat aksi tiba-tiba Obito.

Sang Uchiha berhasil merapal jutsu terkuat dari rinnegan tersebut sebelum ada yang sempat mencegahnya.

Tak berselang lama, sosok perwujudan raja kematian yang bahkan lebih besar dari paska serangan Pain di Konoha muncul di tengah-tengah pasukan aliansi shinobi.

Sosok tersebut kemudian menyebarkan garis-garis hijau ke seluruh area pertempuran dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menyelimuti seluruh jasad shinobi yang telah gugur dengan cahaya kehijauan khas ninjutsu medis.

Bahkan keempat Hokage dan Madara edo-tensei entah bagaimana juga terselimuti cahaya kehijauan tersebut.

Semua orang makin membelalakkan mata saat melihat para rekan seperjuangan mereka yang mulai bangkit dari kematian; Hyuuga Neji salah satunya.

Sayangnya sorot berbeda tampak jelas di wajah Kakashi dan sang Yondaime Hokage; Namikaze Minato.

Mereka berdua segera berlari mendekati sosok sang perapal jutsu yang kini tampak tersungkur pucat dengan darah yang mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Obito!"

Kakashi tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir dan menetes pada tubuh sang sahabat yang terbujur lemas di pangkuannya.

"M-mengapa kau melakukannya?" sentak sang Hatake pada sosok di pangkuannya tersebut.

"Maaf Kakashi, Minato-sensei. _uhuk! _Kuharap kalian tidak terlalu cepat menyusulku," gumam Obito yang mulai kesulitan bicara akibat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa kembali tak berdaya, Minato hanya dapat tersungkur di samping kedua -mantan- muridnya tersebut. Tangan sang Namikaze menyentuh lengan kedua anak didiknya sembari pasrah pada tubuhnya yang mulai terselimuti cahaya kehijauan.

Air mata yang tak dapat lagi terbendung akhirnya mengalir dari sepasang sorot biru sang Namikaze.

"K-kakashi, kupercayakan sekali lagi sharingan-ku kepadamu," gumam Obito sembari menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh sebelah pipi sosok di hadapannya sebelum jatuh terkulai lemas beberapa saat kemudian.

"Obito?" panggil sang Hatake saat melihat cahaya mulai meredup dari sorot mata sosok di pangkuannya.

"Medis! Godaime-sama, Sakura, siapapun, tolonglah!"

Teriakan parau sang surai perak terdengar jelas di tengah keheningan seluruh shinobi di tempat itu.

"H-hei! Ini tidak lucu Obito. Bangunlah," ucapan getir Kakashi bahkan mampu menyentuh empati banyak shinobi di sekitar mereka.

"Kakashi," panggil Minato sembari merengkuh pundak sang anak didik berambut perak yang mulai bergetar menahan isak tangisnya.

"O-Obito?"

Merasa panggilannya tidak akan terbalas, Kakashi hanya dapat mengeratkan dekapannya pada sosok sang sahabat yang telah terbujur kaku dalam pangkuannya.

Kakashi membiarkan air matanya mengalir semakin deras, menangisi kepergian salah satu sosok yang ia sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Para shinobi yang melihat adegan miris tersebut hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka, memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang Uchiha.

_"__Sayonara, Obito."_

**END**

* * *

A/N:

Halo minna~ Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga readers-tachi tetap sehat di tengah masa pandemi ini.

Okay, okay. Author mengakui kalau ending fic ini terasa sedikit memaksa.

Author menyadari adanya ketimpangan kekuatan karena terlalu banyak karakter yang terlibat dalam pertarungan melawan Ootsutsuki, apalagi setelah Obito dan Madara (ET) kembali ke _sisi terang_ sehingga konflik yang terjadi tidak terlalu berasa 'wah'.

Karena itu author memutuskan untuk mengakhiri fic ini dengan dengan ending yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, hehe.

Entah bagaimana, fic MadaHashi ini malah berakhir dengan Obito sebagai pahlawan utamanya.

Jadi, gomenasai minna~

~[••]~

Seperti pengumuman sebelumnya, fic -yang penuh kekurangan- ini ingin author segera tamatkan sehingga dapat membuka lembaran-lembaran cerita baru dengan plot yang lebih menarik, logis dan konflik yang lebih menantang pula.

Dan akhirnya setelah 1 tahun, 4 bulan dan 4 hari, **fanfiction "Masa Depan!" author nyatakan TAMAT.**

Terima kasih atas segala support yang readers-tachi berikan hingga saat ini. Apresiasi sebaik mungin author berikan bagi kalian semua yang telah setia mengikuti perjalanan fic ini dari chapter awal hingga akhir.

_The last but not least_, jangan lupa beri tanggapan, kritik dan saran kalian sehingga author dapat mengkoreksi diri dan membuat fanfiction yang lebih baik di kesempatan berikutnya.

Ingat untuk jaga jarak, sering-sering cuci tangan, gunakan masker dan #BacaFanfic dengan tetap #DiRumahAja.

As always, arigato gozaimashita~

Author,

09 Juni 2020


End file.
